Una aventura en la Tierra Media
by Cassandra Stokes
Summary: Una historia de amor entre Legolas y OC. Posible Mary-Sue, abstenerse de leer si no les gusta.
1. Prólogo

_**UNA AVENTURA EN LA TIERRA MEDIA.**_

_**PRÓLOGO.**_

Sus ojos verdes contrastaban perfectamente con su cabellera castaña oscura; alto, hermoso y de noble espíritu. Su aspecto físico es el de una persona curtida por el paso del tiempo y los viajes aunque fue concedido con una esperanza de vida tres veces mayor que la de los demás humanos por ser Señor Dúnedain.

Recuerdo perfectamente aquella vez en la que escuché quien era realmente, se suponía que yo debía estar concentrada escribiendo algo para Elrond cuando sucedió. Pocos sabían en aquel entonces de su alto linaje ya que él y su gente, los Númenoreanos conocidos como Montaraces, solían deambular por el Norte de Eriador protegiendo a los pueblos de la región. Por lo que había hablado hasta el momento, Aragorn había sido educado como guerrero, sabio y rey por el mismo Elrond; también me había enterado que al cumplir los veinte años conoció a Arwen en los bosques de Lothlorién y ambos se habían enamorado inmediatamente.

El padre de Arwen no permitiría la unión entre ambos, principalmente por ser ella una Elfa y él un Hombre, hasta que él no recuperase la corona de Gondor y se convirtiera en el legítimo Rey de Arnor (Reino del Norte) y Gondor (Reino del Sur.) Esto causo heridas en lo más profundo del corazón de Aragorn y fue en ese instante en el cuál comenzó sus largos viajes por la Tierra Media; en su camino se encontró con Gandalf y a partir de allí se convirtieron en grandes amigos y aliados incondicionales.

En año 3018 fue nuestro primer encuentro, en el Pony Pisador, país de Bree, y al parecer se había dado cuenta de mi presencia allí ya que no me sacaba la vista de encima y me estaba poniendo nerviosa. La posada estaba repleta de gente, en su mayoría forasteros, y seguía con la larga tradición dado que era una propiedad de los Mantecona y pasaba de generación en generación. El edificio constaba de tres pisos, la planta baja constaba cuartos extras para Hobbits y su buena cerveza, sus cómodas camas y su excelente cerveza hacían que el local sea renombrado.

En cuanto a mí, soy una elfa llamada Evënya y puedo asegurar que considero tanto a Lothlorién y a Rivendell como mis hogares por haber vivido en cada uno de ellos cierta cantidad de mi vida hasta el punto de haberme encariñado de su gente y de sus paisajes. Pertenezco a la raza de los Noldor y son una de las tres grandes ramas en que se dividían los Elfos. La palabra Noldo significa "Sabio", virtud de la que hacemos gala por encima de nuestros congéneres; se ha comprobado que somos los más dotados intelectualmente de todos los Elfos, así como los más fuertes y los de mayor orgullo. También el pueblo más valiente y poderoso entre los Hijos de Ilúvatar, con una luz en los ojos similar a la de las estrellas pero eso no quita que no hayamos liberado las guerras más grandes de las que hayan oído los enanos o los hombres, por lo que quizás seamos el pueblo más aguerrido de la Tierra Media.

Una característica principal es que tenemos ojos grises y cabellos oscuros (aunque algunos son pelirrojos, no es mi caso), especialmente altos (con una estatura de dos metros, para ser más específica mido 1,90 mts.), Muy hermosos si se les compara con los hombres. Formidables guerreros y artesanos, y sin duda una raza hecha para liderar a las demás.

La organización política es de grandes familias o patriarcados, liderados cada uno por un rey, y todos ellos agrupados bajo la autoridad de un Rey Supremo de los Noldor.  
Nuestras inclinaciones religiosas derivaban hacia Aulë (el Vala artesano) y, como casi todos los pueblos elfos, hacia Varda (Vala Hacedora de Estrellas.)

Por último, nuestra lengua materna es el Quenya, aunque ésta acabó convirtiéndose en una lengua culta y sin uso cotidiano. La mayoría de nosotros hablamos con igual soltura el Sindarin.


	2. Capítulo Nº 1: Caminos cruzados

_**CAPÍTULO Nº 1: CAMINOS CRUZADOS.**_

_**Flash-Back.**_

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un montaraz con la guardia baja? —le preguntó una hermosa Elfa de cabellos oscuros, al ver que estaba cortando unas hojas de Athelas sin ningún tipo de protección.

—Es para Frodo, fue atravesado por una daga de Morgul.

El hombre la llevó hasta donde se encontraba el Hobbit, quién estaba muy pálido y frío.

—_Frodo... Im Arwen. Telin le thaed_ (Frodo... soy Arwen. He venido a ayudarte.) _Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan Na ngalad_ (escucha mi voz. Vuelve a la luz.)

Entre los ruidos de la noche, la elfa pudo escuchar los susurros de los demás y alguien que preguntaba quien era.

—¡Frodo! Se desvanece, no va a durar demasiado tiempo, lo tenemos que llevar a mi padre. Los estuve buscando por dos días enteros —su voz estaba llena de preocupación, le preocupaba que el Mediano no llegara.

Trancos lo alzó y lo subió al caballo blanco, mientras que otra voz preguntaba acusadora a donde se lo llevaban; pero no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones. La vida de Frodo dependía de cuan rápido llegara a Rivendell.

—Hay cinco Nazgûl siguiéndoles el rastro. Dónde están los otros cuatro, no sabría decirte.

—_Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon._ (Quédate con los Hobbits. Mandaré caballos para ustedes.)

—_Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im._ (Soy un jinete veloz. Yo lo llevaré.)

—_Andelu i ven._ (El camino es demasiado peligroso) —le tomó la mano, intentando convencerla que no lo hiciera.

—–_Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith Nin beriatha hon._ (Frodo se está muriendo. Si puedo llegar y cruzar el río, el poder de mi gente lo protegerá.) No les tengo miedo —era verdad, había afrontado demasiados peligros en su vida y Frodo contaba con ella.

—_Be iest lîn._ (Como desees.) Arwen, cabalga duro. ¡No mires hacia atrás! —por el tono de su voz, la elfa captó el mensaje.

Arwen se montó en el caballo, acomodó bien a Frodo para que no se cayera en el camino dado que estaba dando su vida por la de él.

—_Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!_ (Cabalga rápido, Asfaloth, cabalga rápido).

Los espectros los seguían, sus aullidos desgarraban el frío viento que corría y la dama no podía dejar de pensar que pasaría si se apoderaban de él. Al ver que cada vez ganaban más distancia y se acercaban peligrosamente, apresuró a su caballo.

—_Noro lim, Asfaloth!_ (¡Cabalga más rápido, Asfaloth!).

Inmediatamente, el caballo blanco se precipitó hacia delante, y corrió como el viento por la última vuelta del Camino. Al mismo tiempo los caballos negros se lanzaban colina abajo persiguiéndolos, y se oyó un grito terrible de los Jinetes, semejante a aquel que Frodo había oído alguna vez en la lejana Cuaderna del Este, como un horror de los bosques. Otros gritos respondieron y cuatro Jinetes más aparecieron entre los árboles y rocas que se veían a la izquierda a lo lejos; dos fueron directamente hacia ellos, dos galoparon como enloquecidos hacia el Vado para cerrarnos el paso. Parecía que corrían como el viento, y que cambiaban rápidamente haciéndose más grandes y oscuros a medida que los distintos cursos convergían hacia Arwen y Frodo.

La elfa miró un instante por encima del hombro, ya no veía ni a los otros Hobbits ni a Trancos y los Jinetes que venían detrás perdían terreno. Ni siquiera aquellas grandes cabalgaduras podían rivalizar en velocidad con su caballo élfico. Dirigió su vista otra vez hacia adelante y perdió toda esperanza. No parecía tener ninguna posibilidad de llegar al Vado antes que los Jinetes emboscados salieran al encentro. El miedo dominaba a Frodo, cerros sus ojos y se aferraba a las crines del caballo.

De pronto escuchó el chapoteo del agua, que batía espumosa alrededor. El caballo empujaba subiendo rápidamente, dejando el río y escalando el sendero pedregoso. Trepaba ahora por la orilla escarpada, había cruzado el Vado.

Pero los perseguidores venían cerca; en lo alto del barranco, el caballo se detuvo y dio media vuelta relinchando furiosamente. Había Nueve Jinetes allá abajo junto al agua.

— ¡Danos al Mediano, Elfa! —gritó desde el otro lado del río, le tenían miedo al agua.

—Si lo quieres, ¡ven y reclámalo! —respondió al mismo tiempo que Asfaloth se paraba en sus dos patas traseras.

Entonces el cabecilla que se encontraba ya en medio del Vado, se enderezó amenazante sobre los estribos y alzo la mano, el caballo élfico se encabrito resoplando. El primero de los caballos negros ya estaba pisando la orilla.

—_Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, rimmo Nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair! Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo Nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!_ (¡Aguas de las Montañas Nubladas oigan la gran palabra; fluyan las aguas del Loudwater en contra de los Espectros del Anillo!).

En ese momento se oyó el rugido y un estruendo: un ruido de aguas turbulentas que arrasaba con las piedras. El río se elevaba, una caballería de olas empenachadas se acercaba aguas abajo. Unas llamas blancas parecían moverse en las cimas de las crestas con unos jinetes blancos que cabalgaban los caballos blancos con crines de espuma.

Los Tres Jinetes que todavía estaban en medio del Vado desaparecieron de pronto bajo las aguas espumosas. Los que venían detrás retrocedieron espantados. Los caballos negros enloquecieron, y dominados por el terror saltaron hacia delante arrojando a los Jinetes a las aguas impetuosas. Los gritos penetrantes se perdieron en el rugido del río, que arrastró a los Jinetes.

Frodo cayó al suelo, pude ver en aquel momento lo que sentía, le pareció que el estruendo y la confusión crecían y lo envolvían llevándoselo junto con el enemigo.

— ¡No! Frodo... ¡No! Frodo, no te rindas. ¡No ahora! —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no podía fracasar en su misión, no en ésa –. Con gracia que se me ha concedido que pase de mí a él, deja que sea conservado ¡Sálvalo!

Frodo no oyó ni vio nada más.

—_Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan Nangalad._ (Escucha mi voz, vuelve a la luz).

_**Fin del Flash-Back.**_


	3. Capítulo Nº 2: El reencuentro

_**CAPÍTULO Nº 2: UN REENCUENTRO POCO CONVENCIONAL.**_

Habían pasado ya algunos años desde que había conocido al Príncipe Legolas en el Concilio de Elrond y todavía no lograba que ese elfo caprichoso me cayera bien; el Medio Elfo quería que terminara de ser instruida en el arte de la guerra entre los elfos de Eryn Lasgalen. El viaje era extenuante, pero, según los demás, valía la pena por el solo hecho de sería entrenada por uno de los mejores: el rubio hueco afeminado.

—Señora —un guardia me sacó de mis pensamientos. —Éstos son los límites, de ahora en adelante usted debe partir sola hasta el lugar acordado.

—Sí... gracias. Díganle a Elrond que estoy bien y que espero que llegue cuanto antes —me separé del grupo a caballo.

Cabalgue por algunos minutos en silencio; manteniéndome alerta para percibir algún movimiento extraño o, en el peor de los casos, un ataque. Sabia a la perfección que en los alrededores del Bosque Negro había toda clase de criaturas y en especial arañas gigantes, lo que produjo que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

Sabia que la paciencia y ser cautelosa era lo más importante pero, estar dentro de ese lugar que era totalmente desconocido para mí, me crispaban los nervios. Me baje del caballo para poder ver desde una mejor posición a través de los árboles pero nada; un ruido se robo el color de mi rostro, con el miedo latente en mi corazón, volteé para encontrarme con unas armas que me apuntaban al pecho.

—No puedes pasar —un elfo con el pelo tan rubio que parecían blanquecinos me estaba apuntando con una cuchilla de unos 20 centímetros de largo forjada con el mejor de los metales, tan bella que parecía iluminar en medio de la oscuridad.

—Me pregunto como te sentirías con esa cuchilla hundida en el culo, a parte de algo incómodo, claro está —dije a la defensiva. —Porque no sabes las ganas que tengo de que sufras una combustión espontánea y caigas muerto acá mismo y así cumplir mi sueño de vestir de luto por vos.

—Preséntese como es debido.

—_Im Evënya_... vengo a... —no pude terminar, una risa cantarina llego a mis oídos; había escuchado muchísimas veces ese sonido, ese sonido que me irritaba completamente.

Un esbelto elfo salto desde uno de los árboles y, al ver que estaba vestido con ropa en una tonalidad verde oscuro, no dude en lanzarle una mirada asesina. Traía con él su inseparable carcaj y arco en su espalda y era tan alto como lo recordaba, para mi desgracia.

—Veo que seguís conservando tu encanto —repuso Legolas de inmediato. —Cualquier otro no hubiese podido soltar ni un sonido al ver a mi hermano a punto de atacarlo.

Les susurró algo a los elfos que iban saltando de los árboles para ver quién era y que tardaban bastante en decidirse qué hacer.

—Ya estoy hasta las pelotas con tanto chusmerio. _Legolas, darlye ped ah tanen angelir_ (Legolas, deja de hablar con esos mariconazos).

Dejé a todos boquiabiertos, ya que nadie se esperaba que de la boca de una dama salieran tales palabras, excepto a Legolas que ya estaba acostumbrado y fue el único capaz de articular palabra.

—Parece que el tiempo no modificó tus modales, me pregunto que pensaran en tu hogar al respecto.

— ¿En mi casa? Nada; es que solo soy así cuando estoy cerca tuyo —le respondí con una sonrisa irónica.

—Dignas palabras de una señora en su posición; me cuesta creer que Lord Elrond le tenga tanta estima –comentó el hermano de Legolas, algo incrédulo, mientras separaba la cuchilla de mi pecho. —A mi parecer, no anda vestida con ropas dignas de su condición.

Lo miré con cara de odio, ¿quién era para criticar lo que me ponía?

—Nosotros tampoco, hermano —puso su mano en el hombro del elfo. —Es lo mejor para evitar problemas, ¿no es verdad?

—Si claro, como si vos pudieras mantenerte fuera de ellos. ¿Quién salvaba tu trasero cuando te encontrabas en apuros? —esas eran mis palabras cuerdas para mostrarle mi agradecimiento al mayor de los príncipes del Mirkwood.

Llevábamos caminando por lo menos una hora por el bosque en silencio, hasta que Legolas decidió hablar.

—Elrohir y Elladan están con nosotros; vinieron de visita hace unas semanas y en cuanto supieron que vos te ibas a quedar a entrenar, decidieron quedarse por un tiempo mas largo.

— ¡Genial! —dije con una gran sonrisa en la cara, por lo menos no tendría que soportar a la cabeza hueca y a su hermano yo sola. —Entonces... ¿podremos entrenar juntos? Si eso no te molesta.

—Claro que no es molesta; de hecho, ellos serán tus tutores en más de una ocasión.

—Pensé que vos ibas a serlo —intenté sonar lo más triste posible pero en fondo estaba deseando que los gemelos tomaran mi tutela tiempo completo.

—Y lo voy a ser... Nunca rompí alguna promesa y mucho menos a un gran amigo como Elrond —lo mire con cara de resentimiento, me había deshecho la ilusión; al notar esto, se apresuro a añadir: — ¿Qué pasa? ¿La chiquita consentida no esta a gusto con las reglas que se han puesto?

Al ver que su trasero y su cabeza estaban en juego, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

— ¡Vení acá pedazo de Elfo afeminado! ¡Esta vez si juro que te voy a golpear la cabeza contra los árboles para ver si hay algo adentro! –le gritaba mientras comenzaba a correr detrás de él para alcanzarlo. — ¡Esta vez no está el Rey Elassar para salvarte el culo!

Unos metros más adelante, me abalancé sobre el elfo tirándolo al suelo conmigo. Rodamos unos metros hasta que quedé sobre él.

—Prepárate para que té deforme la cara —pero, con una sorprendente rapidez, tomo mi muñeca y freno mi puño a escasos centímetros de su nariz.

Hizo que me separara de él y, luego, se levantó y me miro con una gran sonrisa.

—Esto va a ser muy divertido —respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—No me cabe la duda, romperte la cara a patadas... Suena una propuesta interesante.

—Espero que tu estancia aquí sea de tu agrado —el Rey Thranduil me dio la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa, mientras que yo no veía la hora de darme un baño, comer y descansar después de haber corrido dos horas con el pelo de paja.

—Se lo agradezco, Su Majestad —respondí con un tono adecuado a las circunstancias, odiaba el protocolo pero debía seguirlo para demostrar el respeto de Rivendell hacia Mirkwood, y viceversa.

—Muy bien, _ion-nin_... —dijo dirigiéndose a Legolas —... lleva a nuestra invitada a sus habitaciones para que pueda descansar como es debido antes de la cena.

—Si, Ada —Legolas me miro y con una seña ambos salimos del lugar. —Espero que descanses bien hasta la tarde, mañana vamos a empezar a entrenar —comentó mientras me mostraba mi habitación.

Miraba con gran atención todo el recinto, era tan bello como cualquier arquitectura élfica, pero, a la vez, era completamente diferente a la que había visto en Lothlorién o en Rivendell.

—Sí... Legolas —detuve al elfo antes de que se retirara. —Gracias.

—De nada; nos vemos en la cena —salió en silencio.


	4. Capítulo Nº 3: La apuesta

_**CAPÍTULO Nº 3: LA APUESTA.**_

Una escalera de cuerdas bajó de las sombras; era de color gris plata y brillaba en la oscuridad, y aunque parecía delgada, podía sostener a varios hombres.

— ¿No podes descansar? –preguntó su voz a mis espaldas.

—Te parece, estoy que me arrastro del cansancio pero se me ocurrió dar una vuelta —le dije en tono irónico.

—Vení, subí conmigo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sé que no me vas a tirar desde una de las ramas para deshacerte de mí? —pregunté algo desconfiada.

—Créeme cuando te digo que si quisiera deshacerme de vos, lo haría con algo más de estilo —repuso el Príncipe con una sonrisa.

Trepó ágilmente, y yo lo seguí con la misma rapidez. Las ramas eran casi tan horizontales al principio, y luego se curvaban hacia arriba; pero cerca de la copa el tronco se dividía en una corona de ramas, y vi que entre las ramas los Elfos habían construido una plataforma de madera, o _talan_ (al igual que en Lorthórien.)

Cuando llegué, encontré a Legolas sentado con otros tres Elfos. Levaban ropas de un color verde sombra, y no se distinguían entre las ramas, a no ser de que se movieran bruscamente. Se pusieron de pie, y uno de ellos descubrió un farol pequeño que emitía un delgado rayo de plata. Alzó el farol, escrutó mi rostro; luego tapó otra vez la luz y dijo en nuestra lengua palabras de bienvenida.

Tomé asiento algo apartada del grupo. Me quedé despierta por un tiempo, mirando las estrellas que relucían a través del pálido techo de hojas temblorosas; alcanzaba a ver las formas grises de dos Elfos que estaban sentados, los brazos alrededor de las rodillas, hablando en susurros. El otro había bajado a montar guardia en una rama baja. Al final, mecida allí arriba por el viento en las ramas, y abajo por el dulce murmullo de las cascadas de un río desconocido para mí, dormité muy cómodamente.

Recobré la conciencia más tarde en medio de la noche; los otros Elfos habían desaparecido, incluido Legolas. La luna creciente brillaba apenas entre las hojas; el viento había cesado, y no muy lejos de allí oí una risca ronca y el sonido de muchos pies en el suelo entre los árboles, y luego un tinte metálico. Los ruidos se perdieron lentamente a lo lejos, y parecían ir hacia el sur, acercándose al bosque.

Una cabeza asomó de pronto por el agujero del talan, me senté asustada y vi que era Legolas con la capucha verde sobre la cabeza. Me miró preocupado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

—_Nad no ednas_ (algo se mueve ahí) —dijo sobresaltado.

—_Man cenich?_ (¿Qué ves?).

—_Yrch!_ —dijo el Elfo con un murmullo siseante, y echó sobre el talan la escalera de cuerda que acababa de recoger.

— ¡Orcos! –repuse con sorpresa. — ¿Qué están haci...? —pero un dedo de Legolas me tapo los para que dejara de hablar.

No se oían más ruidos. Hasta las hojas callaban ahora, y parecía que las cascadas habían enmudecido. Sentada muy cerca de Legolas, me estremecí de pies a cabeza bajo las mantas; me felicitaba que no me hubieran encontrado en el suelo, pero sentía que los árboles no me protegerían mucho, salvo ocultándome. Los orcos tenían un olfato fino, como los mejores perros de caza, pero además podían trepar; me incorporé, me acerque sigilosamente a la abertura y miré hacia el suelo. Legolas se puso a mi lado, y por la expresión de su rostro, estaba completamente segura de que él también podía oír unos movimientos furtivos, lejos, al pie del árbol.

No eran Elfos ya que la gente del bosque no hacía ningún ruido al moverse; luego oí débilmente un sonido, que se fue intensificando a medida que se acercaban. Un gran grupo de orcos se encontraba moviéndose entre los árboles, podía ver sus figuras.

—Tenemos un... pequeño problema, ¿verdad? —pregunté en un susurro.

— ¿Cuántos pueden ser? —preguntó él sin levantar la vista de tan inmenso ejército.

—Diez mil uno —respondí instantáneamente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió con curiosidad.

—Uno va delante y unos diez mil detrás... Es un chiste malo —dije sonriente, pero cuando volví la vista a mi compañero vio en él una ligera sonrisa. —Vaya, parece que te hacen más gracia los chistes malos que mis ingeniosas frases... ¿Por qué no les atacamos?

—Las flechas no llegarán.

— ¡Vamos, no me jodas! ¡Y el ajedrez es un deporte! Dame eso —dije finalmente sacándole el arco de las manos. — Y con permiso —continué sacando una flecha del carcaj sin darle oportunidad a decir nada en contra.

Tensé el arco y apunté hacia el orco que se había detenido a husmear el aire, tratando de capturar algún olor que le revelara la posición de sus enemigos; permanecí unos instantes inmóvil, concentrándome en el blanco.

—_Faeg i-varv din na lanc a nu ranc!_ (Su armadura es débil en el cuello y bajo los brazos).

—_A nedh henunta..._ (Y en sus ojos...)

—Ni si quiera les vas alcanzar —sostuvo, llevándome la contra.

— ¡Bien! ¡Vos lo quisiste! Si le doy... —dije antes de susurrarle algo al oído. —Y sino...

Legolas me susurró algo al oído, la verdad que no me gustaba para nada pero no podía dejar que mi orgullo saliese herido.

— ¿Echo? —dijo extendiendo la mano para cerrar el trato.

—Echo —respondí sin dudar dándonos un estrechón de manos.

Tensé el arco y estuve durante unos segundos concentrándome de nuevo en el disparo hasta que solté la flecha; el proyectil salió despedido contra el orco que seguía husmeando el aire, clavándose la flecha en su ojo derecho y cayendo instantáneamente al suelo muerto. Todos los demás orcos que lo rodeaban comenzaron a dar gritos llenos de cólera.

— _Daro!_ (¡Quietos!) —gritó Oren, hermano de Legolas, desde uno de los árboles más alejados, aunque todos lo escuchamos perfectamente.

—Mira que disparar... siempre me llamó la atención —repuse devolviéndole el arco.


	5. Capítulo Nº 4: Cerrando un trato Parte I

_**CAPÍTULO Nº 4: CERRANDO UN TRATO (I PARTE).**_

El día siguiente asomó pálido en el este. La luz creció y se filtró entre las hojas amarillas de los árboles, y me recordó el sol temprano de una fresca mañana que solía haber en Rivendell. Un cielo azul claro se mostraba entre las ramas mecidas por el viento; mirando por una abertura en el lado sur del talan, vi que recién la mañana había comenzado y era fría.

La cabeza de Oren apareció por la abertura y me indicó que lo siguiera.

— ¿Qué sucedió con los orcos? ¿Lograron erradicarlos?

—No a todos, algunos han escapado —me miró con interés para, luego, seguir caminando en silencio.

Llegué unos minutos antes que Oren, dado que éste se había detenido para hablar con otros Elfos sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior. Al ver que el guardia no me dejaba pasar, me comencé a desesperar.

– _Man nályë?_ (¿Quién eres?).

—Vamos a ver, soy Elvënya y como no te muevas de mi camino la única forma élfica que vas a tener de reproducirte va a ser partirte por la mitad.

Aquellas palabras le produjeron cierto temor, y tras quedarse unos segundos meditando en lo que acababa de decirle, tomó una decisión.

—Bien, puedes pasar.

Una vez que llegué a mi habitación, decidí darme un baño rápido para sacarme la suciedad. Me vestí lo más rápido posible y me dirigí al comedor, dónde estaban el Rey Thranduil, la Reina, sus dos hijos y otros Elfos de importancia desayunando.

—Buenos días –saludé a todos los presentes y luego tomé asiento al lado de Legolas. —Me dejaste sola a la noche, que fea la actitud. Mira si un orco subía y me descuartizaba mientras descansaba —quería hacerlo sentir culpa.

—Si, claro... Culpable se va sentir tu abuelita —dijo descifrando mis intenciones. —Y, para tu información, el lugar estaba rodeado por los mejores guerreros.

—No es lo mismo... Hablando de guerreros y demás, ahora podríamos cerrar la apuesta.

— ¿Qué apuesta? —preguntó interviniendo en nuestra conversación, mientras se sentaba enfrente de su hermano.

Le lancé una mirada fulminante, lo que advirtió como que se mantuviera al margen.

— ¿Y quién ganó? —preguntó tras un breve instante en silencio.

—Yo –contesté muy segura de mí misma. — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque no sabes disparar con arco... todavía.

—Veamos, rubio... ¿té acordás de lo que apostamos? —le pregunté con la cuchara a medio camino, entre el tazón de cereal y mi boca.

—Claro que me acuerdo.

—Bueno, pareciera que no... A ver, las palabras textuales fueron: _Si le doy, te pones eso; si no le doy..._

—Me das eso –repuso con una gran sonrisa

—La cuestión es que no especifique cómo le doy, por lo tanto gané. Pero bueno, es lo mismo.

Después de haberme pasado toda la mañana burlándome de Legolas por haber perdido la apuesta, decidí emprender mi camino hacia uno de los claros más cercanos al palacio ya que no querían que me alejara mucho de la seguridad; no después de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Una vez allí, pude notar que lo utilizaban como campo de práctica ya que había unas cuantas dianas colgadas de los árboles y diferentes tipos de utilería para pelear. Tomando el arco que llevaba colgado de mi espada y una flecha del carcaj que tenía, apunté hacia una de las dianas más cercanas.

—Se suponía que me tenías que esperar antes de comenzar —dijo a modo de saludo. Se notaba que estaba de muy mal humor.

— _Garo elyë maethaina na abonnenlya?_ (¿Te has peleado con tu hombre?) —pregunté bajando el arma.

No se sorprendió de que supiese la pelea que había tenido con su más fiel consejero, ni tampoco de la forma de preguntarlo, así que continuó sin prestarme atención. Pero no me di por vencida.

— ¡Uuhhh! ¡Otro que está de mal humor! Parece que mi mala leche es contagiosa —dije dando media vuelta con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¡Vamos! No es un misterio para nadie, y menos para mí, que... —dije tranquilamente hasta que apareció una araña lo suficientemente grande como para pegar un grito y pegando un salto subiéndose a sus brazos.

Estuve durante un rato dando gritos sin parar hasta que pareció que la araña se había ido, probablemente por el escándalo; y, a pesar de todo, Legolas no me había bajado. Permanecía como ido; le pasé su mano por delante de los ojos, esperando que reaccionase, y efectivamente reaccionó, aunque no de la forma que esperaba. Me miró a los ojos, como si me inspeccionara con esos ojos celestes, y sonrió ampliamente; esa visión me asusto un poco.

—Yo... creo que ya podes bajarme —dije antes de que volviese a pisar el suelo. —Estoy perdiendo cualidades... De todos modos... creo que deberíamos empezar a practicar, que ya estás más... relajado —en eso, aparecieron los gemelos con unas espadas y otra artillería pesada. —Y por cierto, no digas nada de lo... de las... arañas"– dije mientras me acercaba al par de Elfos.

—Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Bien, ¡muy bien! –decía para marcarme el ritmo mientras practicábamos con la espada.

—No exageres tanto los movimientos con el otro brazo; si no sabes que hacer con él, es preferible que sostengas la espada con las dos manos —Elrohir me corregía para ayudarme a mejorar.

Haciendo caso a lo que decía el gemelo, tomé la empuñadura con ambas manos y seguí practicando; al ver que mis golpes eran más certeros y con más potencia, sonrió ampliamente. Luego de estar un buen rato conmigo, Elrohir y Legolas comenzaron a practicar entre ellos, dándome un descanso. Elrohir tenía un excelente dominio de la espada pero Legolas nos quedaba atrás ya que remataba con asombrosa velocidad los golpes de su contrincante; mientras, desde unas ramas cercanas, Oren y Elladan los observaban, devorando unas manzanas.


	6. Capítulo Nº 5: Cerrando un trato Parte 2

_**CAPÍTULO Nº 5: CERRANDO UN TRATO (PARTE II),**_

Estaba toda transpirada, pegajosa y con calor. Estaba yendo hacia mi habitación y un baño bien caliente antes de la cena ocupaba mi atención cuando...

— ¿En que pensas? —me susurró al oído.

— ¡Aaahhh! —grité mientras daba un pequeño saltito, no me esperaba su presencia.

—No te asustes, no muerdo —repuso Oren con una risita divertida.

—Oren —dije llevándome una mano hacia el pecho. —Casi me matas del susto.

—Sí —rió—, suelo causar ese efecto.

—Ya me di cuenta —dije entre risas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Insinúas algo.

— ¿Yo? Para nada —puse cara de nena buena y sonreí como una para parecer más convincente.

—Te ves contenta.

—Tuve una buena práctica, eso todo.

—El amor hace que todas las cosas sean buenas —repuso con picardía y me guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿A que te referís? ¿Qué queres decir? —lo interrogué.

— ¡Oohh, vamos! No soy un nene; sé que se te iluminan los ojos cuando estas con Legolas —dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

— ¡Cállate! Parece que la estupidez viene de familia, ahora entiendo porqué es tan hueco —le solté bruscamente.

—No te preocupes, no le voy a decir nada a nadie...

—Pero, ¿qué decís? ¡Estás loco! Parece que el calor te esta afectando, Oren.

—Ay, estos niños de hoy en día —sonrió cariñosamente.

—Niña las pelotas, tengo 2600 años y a mucha honra —respondí orgullosa.

—Pero yo soy mayor y más maduro que vos —dijo divertido.

— ¡Por los Valar, Oren!

Me paré en la puerta de mi habitación, entré y el Elfo se quedó parado en la puerta. Cuando volví a la puerta, él seguía allí.

—Disculpa, pero necesito un poco de privacidad... Avísale a Legolas que ya-sabe-qué es esta noche —dicho esto, le cerré la puerta en la cara.

El salón estaba colmado de gente: en su gran mayoría eran Elfos pero también había algún que otro Hombre. El Rey Thranduil estaba sentado en una silla en la punta de la mesa; a su izquierda estaba la Reina Namirë y a su derecha estaba Oren. El asiento que ocupaba Legolas, al lado de su hermano, estaba vacío.

A la Reina le brillaban las luces de las estrellas en los ojos; le cubría la cabellera dorada una red de hilos de plata entretejidos con pequeñas gemas de un violeta oscuro y en el vestido que llevaba puesto tenía unas guirnaldas de hojas del mismo violeta.

Las puertas se abrieron para dejar paso a un Elfo con una vestimenta... ¿lila? De pronto todo el ruido que había en el salón desapareció y las miradas de todos los presentes se posaron en él; yo, al ver de quién se trataba, me tape la boca para ahogar el ruido de mis risas mientras que a su hermano, a sus padres y a otros miembros honorables del Consejo Real se les caía la mandíbula al suelo. No podían creer lo que sus retinas estaban percibiendo: Legolas Thranduilion, uno de los herederos al trono del Bosque Negro, llevaba una remera color lila. Oren me miró y al instante tomé una postura seria.

— ¿Qué diablos significa esto? —preguntó haciendo mímica ya que nos encontrábamos en los dos extremos opuestos de la mesa.

Yo no respondí, solo me limite a sonreír.

Tomó asiento a su lado y, al parecer, más de uno no dudo en reírse de él aunque pronto callaron porque no querían parecer descorteces frente a su realeza. Al notar lo que sucedía, su rostro se tornó de piedra para no mostrar ninguna emoción, salvo por la expresión en sus ojos. Su orgullo estaba herido.

La cena transcurrió sin mayor inconveniente; salvo por alguna mirada asesina que me lanzaba el pelo de paja. Me interesé en una conversación que estaba teniendo Elladan y Elrohir; los temas: la camisa lila de Legolas, Aragorn como Rey de Gondor, la camisa lila de Legolas, pelea y la camisa lila de Legolas.


	7. Capítulo Nº 6: Consecuencias

_**Capítulo Nº 6: Consecuencias.**_

Las prácticas que le siguieron al evento de la camisa fueron una tortura; Legolas, evidentemente, seguía rencoroso al respecto y eso lo llevo a que me exigiera cada vez más y no me diera tutía. Al hacer el trato, jamás me había imaginado que fuese a reaccionar de esa manera y, además, nunca había objetado en contra de la idea... Si yo hubiese perdido, por más que no me gustara, hubiese cumplido con lo acordado sin chistar; en cambio, el Sr. Consentido se dignaba a enojarse y hacerme la vida imposible.

Cuatro días después, Lord Elrond llegó al Mirkwood acompañado de Glorfindel y de Galdor; después de haberse recuperado del largo viaje, decidió comprobar por si mismo si había hecho alguna mejoría. Tomó asiento a la sombra de un árbol muy cercano a dónde estábamos practicando Legolas y yo, y sus hijos lo acompañaron cordialmente.

— ¿Estás cansada? —preguntó al ver que mis movimientos eran más lentos.

— ¿Y vos todavía no te moriste? —dije molesta, levantando mi espada y enviándola a uno de sus brazos para intentar rebanárselo.

—Si necesitas descansar, no tenés más que decirlo.

—Decime, ¿por qué no te estoy estrujando la cabeza con mis propias manos ahora mismo? —dije notablemente furiosa, tirando mi arma a un costado y le hice una zancadilla para que cayera al suelo.

—Te estoy ofreciendo ayuda, aunque no sé por qué... —se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta desde abajo.

— ¡Ya estoy hasta las mismísimas pelotas de vos! —le gritaba enfurecida, haciendo que el resto de los Elfos se dieran vuelta para ver que era lo que sucedía. —Vas a conseguir que quiera pelear en serio y, si tenés suerte, no vas durar ni quince minutos, y empieza a rezar para pasar los últimos diez inconsciente.

Ante mis amenazas, Elladan y Elrohir decidieron ponerse en medio; ya tenían bastantes problemas como para que hubiese un enfrentamiento entre nosotros. Elrohir le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Evë, intenta calmarte; no lastimes a tus partidarios —trató de calmarme Elladan.

— ¿¡Consideras partidario a este imbécil? —grité desaforada, señalando al rubio.

A pesar de todo decidí calmarme aunque sólo aparentemente, ya que, en cuanto se movieron de en medio, me di vuelta para darle una trompada a Legolas.

— ¡Te dije que fueses a tomarle el pelo a tu puta madre!

Elrond, al ver que el peligro que corría por haberlo insultado, se dirigió hacía mí, me tomo del brazo y me alejo del grupo. Todos se quedaron mirando la situación, pero nadie se animó a decir ni una palabra por miedo a que les hiciese lo mismo.

— ¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo? ¿Acaso no te he enseñado a resolver tus problemas de otra forma y a respetar a las personas que te ofrecen un lugar en su hogar?

—Si, pero en este momento no creo que esa forma sea la correcta. ¿Quién se cree que ese para andar por ahí con el orgullo herido y tratándome como basura? —le pregunté temblando de rabia.

—Es uno de los Príncipes Herederos. ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste como se debió sentir cuando tuvo que entrar con esa camisa a la cena y que la gente se le riera de él debajo de sus propias narices y no poder hacer nada? —Él sabía sobre la apuesta, se lo había contado apenas había llegado.

—Si tanto le molestaba, podría haberme dicho que no y se podrían haber cambiado las condiciones.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos momentos; me senté pesadamente en el pasto, con los codos apoyados en las piernas y la cabeza sobre las palmas.

—Evënya —el Medio Elfo me miró con preocupación.

—Lo siento, señor, pero no.

—En el fondo es una buena persona —dijo sentándose a mi lado y pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

— ¡Lo que es la vida! Donde usted ve a uno de los mejores guerreros, yo veo a un maricón salido de un libro —lo miré y vi que su expresión era dura, por lo que bajé la vista. —No sé por qué no pude ser enviada a Lothlorién y así poder ser entrenada por Haldir.

Era evidente que tenía mis preferencias en cuanto a quién debería ser mi instructor.

—Vamos, no es tan malo como parece.

Se escuchó el casco de unos caballos, y, por la forma de cabalgar, pude adivinar que uno era de la raza de los Hombres y su acompañante pertenecía a la raza de los Elfos. Al darme vuelta, vi que Aragorn llevaba recogido el manto oscuro, y parecía estar vestido con la cota de malla de los Elfos, y una estrella de brillaba en el pecho; mientras que Arwen llevaba un simple vestido verde aguamarina para poder cabalgar con facilidad. Mantuvo un breve diálogo con Legolas para, luego, acercarse a su padre adoptivo y hablar con él; sabía que estaban hablando de mí ya que podía oír lo que decían.

Al ver que, por último, se acercaba a mí, le di la más cordial bienvenida que se me podía ocurrir en ese momento.

— ¡Miren quién viene acá! El Rey de Picas.

—Curiosa bienvenida —dijo sentándose a mi lado.

—La típica en mí, ¿a qué vino? —pregunté extrañada.

—A hablar con Lord Elrond.

— ¿Por qué?

—Todo a su debido tiempo –repuso con aire misterioso; al ver que le lanzaba una mirada cariñosa a los gemelos, en especial a Elladan, sonrió. —Veo que le tenés un gran aprecio.

—Un claro favoritismo —dije limpiando el pasto que había en mis piernas y riéndome al mismo tiempo.

—Una risa hermosa y te agradezco por compartirla conmigo.

—No tiene porque darme las gracias por esto; es lo que acostumbro a hacer cuando hay confianza. La pena es que no me paguen por ello —me quedé en silencio por un rato. Lo examine un momento y pude percibir una mínima parte de sus emociones. —Sé que cree que odio a todo el mundo pero no es así; cuanto más asquerosos son mis comentarios hacia la otra persona, más aprecio le tengo...

—Entonces a Legolas lo debes adorar.

—No se pace, señor. Le digo esto porque no me gustaría verlo como una nenita pequeña cada vez que le digo cosas; no me gustaría ver llorar a alguien. Y menos a usted —dije demostrándole mi afecto. — Arwen lo defendió hasta el último instante y tonta no es; entonces pensé que, si ella dio todo por usted y demás, ¿por qué yo no le puedo dar una oportunidad?

Los murmullos que había hasta ese momento cerca de nosotros acallaron; al levantar la vista, vi que Elrond me miraba con una sonrisa que poco menos le cabía en la cara y a Arwen con una gran expresión de felicidad.

—Y ahora desaparezca de mi vista —le dije empujándolo para echarlo, aunque de manera amistosa, ya que lo vi reírse al marcharse.


	8. Capítulo Nº 7: Cena familiar

_**Capítulo Nº 7: Cena familiar.**_

—Evënya... Hola —una mano se movía ante mis ojos y enfoqué mi vista en una de las sirvientas. ¿Cómo era su nombre? No lo sabía con certeza ya que todavía estaba bastante ida en mis pensamientos para poder recordarlo con detenimiento. —La están esperando para cenar y debe vestirse adecuadamente.

—Sí —me desperecé mientras ella buscaba entre mis cosas. — ¿Qué haces?

—Buscar algo decente para que se siente a la mesa con la familia real. Debe cuidar sus modales enfrente de toda esa gente —podía reconocerla bien, Niral se encontraba conmigo en esos momentos. Era una de las pocas muchachas con la que tenía mucha confianza. —Veo que se trajo medio armario pero está bien, póngase esto –me dejó sobre la cama una prenda azul bastante hermosa con toques dorados. — Así combinará con el Príncipe Legolas —una sonrisa divertida se poso en el mayor al ver mi sonrojo de bronca, sus sospechas estaban siendo comprobadas.

—No me interesa combinar con Legolas —cada vez me ponía más nerviosa la sonrisa en su cara.

—Aunque nos conocemos hace poco tiempo, tengo que decirle que en este asunto de su odio hacia Legolas soy más astuta que él —Niral se sentó mi lado, su semblante paso de uno contento a uno serio. – No haga nada que después pueda arrepentirte, ¿sí?

—Sí.

—No juegue con fuego y mucho menos con un Elfo; usted, más que nadie, lo tendría que saber.

—No estoy jugando —la miré directamente a los ojos, quien suspiró en señal de resignación.

—Solo tenga cuidado; no creo que a Legolas le guste saber esto, aunque si le soy sincero: me encantaría que las cosas cambiaran entre ustedes y le de otra oportunidad —la elfa se retiró de la habitación dejándome completamente confundida.

—Si me permites decirlo, te ves muy hermosa, Evënya —la madre de Legolas, Namirë, una elfa alta, esbelta, con cabellos casi blanquecinos y unos ojos celestes muy claros me miraban con cariño. –Debes de tener más de algún Elfo enamorado de vos en Arda.

—No lo creo —me encontraba roja de la vergüenza mientras miraba a Aragorn, quién me guiño el ojo en señal de complicidad.

—Yo creo que sí, tenés bastante personalidad y sos hermosa, ¿no es verdad, Legolas? Vos sos bastante popular con las mujeres, aunque bastante recio cuando queres.

—No creo que sean las mismas situaciones, madre —él la miraba con una sonrisa radiante. —Además, Evënya es algo más joven que yo y no se ha involucrado tanto en asuntos del corazón —su mirada esta vez se centro en mí. Se la sostuve desafiante hasta que fue el mismo Elfo quien la dirigió a otro lugar.

—En eso tienes razón, _ion-nin_ —repuso Thranduil mientras escuchaba entretenido los comentarios de su esposa y se había percatado de mis miradas, las cuales pudo entender y responder a favor del cambio actitudinal de su hijo menor hacia mi persona.

—Creo tener la edad suficiente para saber que es enamorarse e involucrarme sentimentalmente con alguien —todos se quedaron callados ante el comentario y Elladan me lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—A veces es bueno arriesgarse, ¿no creen? —se apresuró a responder Elrohir, temiendo el efecto que esas palabras podrían tener en el futuro.

—Supongo que tienes razón —cambió de conversación su padre, a lo que todos respiraron aliviados.

La cena continuó como había comenzado, con bromas por parte de los gemelos y los príncipes de Mirkwood, discretas miradas de bronca por mi parte hacia Legolas en incómodos comentarios que hacía sobre las relaciones de pareja.


	9. Capítulo Nº 8: Las Cosas Se Ponen Feas

_**Capítulo Nº 8: Las Cosas Se Ponen Feas.**_

—Vamos, señorita; llevas una vida entera sentada descansando —esa odiosa voz nuevamente, pero ahora era doble; los gemelos se encontraban en mi habitación dispuestos a arrastrarme a la mesa si era necesario. –Hoy tenés entrenamiento.

Tardé un rato en bajar ya que me había bañado y no sabía que ponerme.

—Buenos días, linda —saludó Arwen con armonía mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿A mí no me saludas? —preguntó Aragorn entrando y tomando asiento al lado de su esposa.

Lo miré y pensé: _pobre la gente que tiene a este como Rey de Picas_. La Elfa me indicó que me sentara enfrente de Legolas y al lado de los gemelos que conversaban animadamente con Oren y la Hojita de Mirkwood.

— ¿Descansaste bien?

—Sí, muchas gracias —decidí ignorar por un momento a los que se encontraban en la mesa y me dedique a comer bien para el entrenamiento que me esperaba, mientras era observada detenidamente por un par de ojos azules que me miraban con un brillo extraño, pero no maligno u odioso.

Una flecha aterrizó cerca del blanco en una diana cercana, otra lo hizo en otro blanco bastante más alejado del original. Tres elfos no podían creer mi puntería; Legolas, Elrohir y Elladan estaban incrédulos de cómo, colocando la flecha correctamente y apuntando como era debido, no podía darle al blanco.

—No sé que me pasa —estaba apenada pero, conciente que Legolas creía que era un desastre, intentaba parecer tan asombrada como los demás. —La otra vez lo hice bien.

—Para algo estás acá —me quitó el arco antes que lastimara a alguien con una flecha descarrilada. —Mira: para empezar, tenés que tomar el arco de esta manera —tomó el arco y me indicó la posición de cada mano. —Tensa la cuerda y, cuando sepas cual es el blanco al que le queres dar, respira profundo y suéltala, como si fuera una extensión de tu brazo —fue un tiro limpio y perfecto, justo en el centro de la diana. Elladan y Elrohir aplaudieron ante la perfección de su amigo.

—Ahora si me creo los cuentos sobre la Guerra del Anillo —se acercó a él, pasando un brazo por el cuello del Príncipe. —Sos genial, Elladan y yo somos buenos en esto pero vos nos sobrepasas _mellon-nin_.

Miraba con enojo a nuestros acompañantes. Entre ellos siempre había habido confianza, incluso como amigos, al igual que con Elladan; solo frente a sus padres y su abuelo lo respetaban pero, en cuanto estaban solos, bromeaban como si fueran iguales.

—Estamos practicando —tomé el brazo de Legolas para que se soltara del agarre de mi primo y seguir con las prácticas.

—No te apures tanto, Evënya –Elladan se unió a la conversación. —Todavía tenemos varios días para entrenar. ¿Por qué no vamos al lago a refrescarnos? Supongo que todavía esta profundo como para tirarnos del precipicio, ¿no Legy?

—Supones bien. El otro día Oren y yo nos tiramos, esta lo suficientemente profundo como para que no haya ningún accidente.

—Genial; entonces, ¿qué esperamos? —Elrohir y Elladan empezaron a correr mientras Legolas y yo los mirábamos con aire confundido.

—Es la primera vez que veo a los hijos de Elrond actuar tan infantilmente —no era más que la pura verdad. Aunque le tuviese confianza, siempre los había visto serios; incluso estando nosotros tres solos, verlos ahora reír, hacer bromas en público y correr entre los bosques me tenía bastante confundida. Esas actitudes no encajaban con las anteriores.

—Siempre que vienen cambian completamente —me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro y eso significaba que ya no estaba tan enfadado como antes. —Desde que los conozco son así; cómo tenemos casi la misma edad, hay más confianza y se muestran tal cual son. ¿Vamos? —me invitó a correr con él.

Miraba como mis primos se tiraban desde unas enormes rocas que se encontraban a unos cuatro metros del nivel del agua para zambullirse en el lago y salir a los pocos segundos para nuevamente subir. Legolas miraba divertido mientras descansaba en la rama de un árbol; aunque le gustaba bañarse, creía que no podía dejarme sola ya que en ese lugar todavía podían verse algunas arañas. Además, si alguien atacaba, no sería capaz de atacar con la rapidez necesaria, o eso era lo que él pensaba.

—Evënya, Legolas, los estamos esperando —gritó Elladan desde las rocas mientras Elrohir, empapado, agarraba a su gemelo por la cintura y lo tiraba con él nuevamente al lago.

— ¿No queres ir? —preguntó el rubio desde lo alto.

—No me interesa meterme —respondí mientras miraba al par de elfos como jugaban en el agua. —Con la suerte que tengo, seguro que me la pego con la única roca salida que hay y me parto la cabeza –escuché su cantarina risa y mire al Elfo.

—No creo que eso pase, pero si no queres meterte, esta bien –Legolas me miraba con comprensión.

— ¿Por qué no vas vos?

—Porque... –el Príncipe no pudo continuar, algo había llamado su atención hacia el interior del Bosque que estaba en la quebrada. Saltó ágilmente del árbol y tomó su carcaj y su arco sigilosamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que...? —lo miré extrañada.

—Quédate acá. Espera a que los gemelos salgan, no te quedes sola, ¿entendiste? –la serenidad con la que el Elfo decía esas palabras me asustaba. Sin otro aviso, se internó rápidamente entre los árboles dejándome algo atemorizada.


	10. Capítulo Nº 9: Desobediencia

_**Capítulo Nº 9: Mi desobediencia no te salvará el trasero.**_

Corría a través del bosque; tenía un muy mal presentimiento, creía que los orcos que habían logrado escapar estaban en esa zona. Él, junto con un pequeño grupo de guerreros, se había encargado de cazarlos pero no habían logrado darle muerte a todos; al igual que a los gigantes insectos, que más de una vez habían amenazado a alguien de su pueblo. Era su deber como guerrero, y futuro Rey, cuidar a los demás de esas criaturas. Paró en un pequeño claro que estaba en su camino; podía sentir los susurros de la tierra y el lenguaje de los árboles que tenían más edad que él. Notas de dolor comenzaron a surgir del Bosque, algo le crispaba los nervios y lo hacían ponerse más alerta de lo que estaba.

Unos ruidos provenientes del lugar de donde había ido lo alteraron, muy cuidadosamente tomo su arco y saco una flecha del carcaj; respiro profundo y espero a que la criatura que lo había seguido apareciera. Una sombra apareció velozmente haciendo que el Elfo girara para apuntar con su flecha, la cual jamás abandonó su arco.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces acá?! —me gritó sin saber si enojarse, seguir con los gritos o preocuparse. Lo había seguido por el camino que él había tomado, quedando así enfrente de él.

—Vine a ayudarte —me encontraba con una espada que le había robado a Elrohir, no había señal alguna de que los gemelos me hubiesen seguido. La molestia del Elfo creció al no haber cumplido las órdenes que me había dado.

—Insensata, ¡te ordené que te quedaras! —no pudo terminar; una araña había aparecido a sus espaldas y lo había lanzado lejos para aturdirlo con el golpe en el suelo. Rápidamente tomó una flecha y la lanzó antes de estamparse contra un árbol.

Veía todo lo que ocurría en cámara lenta, como la araña saltaba a espaldas de Legolas, como lo tiraba con una pata para y luego como el Elfo, mientras estaba en el aire, soltaba la flecha, que se insertó en una parte del abdomen del arácnido. Fui corriendo en busca del Elfo al ver que apenas se movía por el golpe pero la araña, chillando de dolor, me agarro con sus patas delanteras y me alzo hasta acercarme a sus colmillos goteantes de ponzoña. Debido a la adrenalina y al miedo, comencé a lanzarle golpes con la espada hasta que pude cortar una parte de la pata y caer al piso, dónde quedé medio aturdida y debajo del arácnido.

Legolas, quien solo pudo ver como caía debajo de la gran araña, tomó nuevamente otra flecha y la lanzo, clavándosela en el tórax al momento que comenzaba a correr para ayudarme. La araña, presa del dolor, estuvo a punto de clavarme sus patas, a lo que cerré los ojos para recibir el impacto, el cuál jamás llegó. Un brazo me tomó por la cintura y solo pude sentir que me lanzaba lejos, cayendo en la tierra con ese mismo cuerpo encima de mí.

—Esta vez, quédate acá —se separo de mí, tomó la espada de Elrohir y se lanzó al combate con la furiosa araña.

Se podía ver que tenía herida la parte de la espalda, dónde la sangre manchaba todas sus ropas. El ágil Elfo se movía dé tal manera que quedó arriba del animal, permitiéndole clavar la espada en el cerebro del bicho, matándolo de inmediato.

— ¡Legolas! —grité, todavía algo aturdida. Me acerqué al Elfo que respiraba agitadamente. –Estás herido –quise ayudarlo a bajarse del animal pero el Elfo fue más rápido y antes de llegar, ya estaba abajo revisando que se hubiese muerto.

—Vamos; creo que la ponzoña me entro en la herida —me miraba enojado. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sos vos el herido, no yo. La pregunta esta de más —lo ayude a sentarse para que recobrara el aliento antes de volver. —Lo siento, pensé que necesitarías ayuda. Estaba preocupada y...

—Si algo te hubiese pasado, Evënya, no me lo perdonaría, no sabría como decirle a Lord Elrond lo ocurrido. Si te pedí que te quedaras es por algo.

— ¡Pero vine a ayudar! ¿Y si esa araña te hubiese matado? O si hubiese sido algo pero. ¿Un orco o un mercenario quien te atacara?

El elfo no pudo contestar, algo se movía entre los árboles; asustados, ambos nos pusimos de pie. Ayude a Legolas, pero éste antepuso su cuerpo ante mí y las posibles amenazas.

—El... acá están –Elrohir y Elladan aparecieron visiblemente preocupados y mucho más al notar el estado en que Legolas se encontraba. —Nos tenían preocupados —respondió Elrohir, quién revisó la zona donde estábamos, encontrando el cadáver de la araña y las explicaciones del por que de las heridas de Legolas.

—No hay que ser Gandalf para saber que ocurrió acá —apareció Elladan tras su hermano y reviso el lugar antes de vernos atentamente a Legolas y a mí. — ¿Están bien? ¿Por qué no nos llamaron?

—Se supone que Evënya se quedaría con ustedes para que la protegieran. Pero, evidentemente, no me hizo caso —se separó de mí y se dirigió hacía sus amigos pero, sin que alguien lo hubiese previsto, cayó inconsciente al suelo.


	11. Capítulo Nº 10: Curando Heridas

_**Capítulo Nº 10: Curando Heridas.**_

Nos encontrábamos en las habitaciones de Legolas; apenas el Elfo había perdido el conocimiento, partimos para socorrerlo. Al llegar a su hogar, solo pudimos llevarlo a su habitación y pedir ayuda para las heridas.

—No te muevas tanto, Legolas —Elrond se encontraba sentado en la misma cama donde Legolas le daba la espalda para que pudiera cerrar la herida con hilo y agujas especiales.

—Se supone que sos un guerrero —se burló Elorhir.

—Lo decís porque no sos vos al que le están literalmente cosiendo la espalda —el Príncipe podía soportar dolores inmensos, cortes y hasta envenenamientos, pero era eso en especial lo que lo descontrolaba. Tenía una mano apretando la suave sabana y la otra afirmando un palo de la cama.

Miraba nerviosa como Legolas se retorcía, a veces impidiendo que siguieran con las suturas, el sabio Sanador ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y eso era, prácticamente, imposible. Elrohir y Elladan solo lo miraban con burla; según ellos, lo único que le faltaba al Príncipe eran los pañales para convertirse en bebe y comenzar a llorar.

—A ver —el Medio Elfo, ya cansado de que se moviera tanto, miro a la habitación buscando a alguien que lo ayudara—. Evënya, vení a sujetar a Legolas o sino terminare cosiéndole otro lugar —no perdí tiempo en acercarme y posar mis manos a los costados del Elfo, quien se tensó visiblemente, provocando la suave risa del sanador—. Ahora si podremos seguir.

Desde el evento de nuestra práctica, no había cruzado alguna palabra decente con Legolas sobre la apuesta. Estaba bastante ansiosa por pedirle perdón y por aclarar las cosas con él, pero algo me decía que tendría que ser mas persuasiva para convencerlo, aunque ya sabía, con alegría que los sentimientos eran mutuos. Los ojos de los Elfos no mentían jamás.

—Listo —dio un suspiro satisfecho, Legolas ya estaba curado. Se levanto juntando las vendas y suturas que habían sobrado y fue a una mesita a preparar un té que luego se lo alcanzo—. Bebe esto para que el veneno desaparezca, te hará dormir bastante y duerme sobre el estómago para no lastimar tu espalda —Elrond miró a los gemelos, quienes al entender la suave petición salieron sigilosamente—. Me voy a quedar con Evënya hasta que el sueño te llegue —Legolas no protesto, tomo el té y a los pocos minutos se quedó profundamente dormido en la posición que le habían aconsejado.

— ¿Cómo esta Legolas? —preguntó su madre preocupada.

—Lord Elrond me dijo que ya esta durmiendo —su esposo se acerco acompañado de su hijo menor—. Al parecer la ponzoña del animal no se interno tanto, y no era mucha pero si la suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente.

—Ya veo. Es raro que Legolas halla resultado herido ante algo como eso —el hombre me miraba de reojo, a lo que bajé la vista algo avergonzada.

—Fue mi culpa; Legolas me ordenó que me quedara con los gemelos, pero yo desobedecí sus órdenes y fui en su ayuda. Él se lastimó la espalda al protegerme a mí, lo siento —declaré aún más avergonzada mientras que los reyes de Mirkwood me miraban algo consternados.

—Ya veo; se me hacia bastante extraño que mi hijo saliese herido por una araña siendo que él ha matado a más de la tercera parte de las que rodean estos bosques —decidió la Reina yendo a ver a su hijo; pidiendo los respectivos permisos, se encamino a las habitaciones.

— ¿Por qué no te quedaste con los gemelos? —sabía que ese no era el momento indicado para hablar, pero debía hacer esa pregunta al ver lo arrepentida que estaba.

—Porque no podía permitir que a Legolas le pasara algo. Es que...

—No importa. Lo bueno es que los dos están bien; uno más que el otro, pero no fue algo tan grave –Arwen decidió interrumpir la conversación, tenia un mal presentimiento.


	12. Capítulo Nº 11: Confusión

_**Capítulo Nº 11: Las cosas se ponen confusas.**_

Paso un día. Y otro. Y unas cuantas semanas. El tiempo transcurría tan lentamente como las aguas estancadas. Cuando a la tercera semana que seguía sin ponerme en contacto con él, Legolas empezó a preocuparse; evitaba ir a su habitación cada vez que podía, no respondía a sus llamados para ver como me encontraba. Era más que evidente que seguía sintiendo culpa por lo que había ocurrido en el Bosque y no quería ver que el Príncipe estaba en la cama por mi culpa.

Una mañana en la que decidió dar una corta vuelta para estirar las piernas después de tanto tiempo en la cama, se encontró una carta en el escritorio de su despacho.

_Legolas:_

_No hay palabras que puedan describir lo arrepentida que estoy por lo que sucedido; admito que estuve muy mal y ese error casi te cuesta la vida. La verdad es que tengo algunas cosas por las que pedirte perdón y una de ellas es por el mal trato constante que recibes de mí. La cosa es que no me caes nada mal, todo lo contrario, pero cada vez que veo que alguien intenta acercarse a mí para conocerme mejor, tengo ese mecanismo de defensa y no sé por qué. O tal vez sí... _

_En estos últimos días me di cuenta de que eres una maravillosa persona y yo estuve malgastando mi tiempo tratando de hacerte la vida un infierno y creo que, en cierta medida, lo logré. Cuando me enteré de todo lo que habías tenido que pasar cuando te pusiste la camisa lila, pensé que estaría feliz y saltando de la felicidad pero, en cambio, me sentí realmente mal. _

_Otra cosa por lo que me quería disculpar era por dudar de tus buenas intenciones en emplear tu tiempo y energías en entrenarme. Al principio, cuando apenas llegué, solo pensaba que hacías todo esto por Elrond pero me di cuenta de que no es así; al ver que ponías mi vida antes que la tuya, caí en la cuenta de que realmente lo haces por otro motivo._

_Evënya._

Ocupó todos sus pensamientos en otras cosas para no pensar tanto en mí, pero no lo logró. Había sido herido una vez, esas palabras le hacían recordar lo sencillo que era el amor desde una distancia segura que cuando se sentía en las venas como una inyección letal. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había leído, como tampoco podía tapar el hueco en su corazón, aquel hueco creado por el amor y el que creyó cerrazo; la soledad había llenado hasta el último rincón de su vida.

Legolas, desde un principio, había presentido que lo mío era solo una armadura auto protectora y que, detrás de mis comentarios fuera de lugar, había alguien con ganas desesperadas de mostrar cuanto podía ofrecer. Había llegado a un punto en el que el trabajo había perdido todo el significado para él.

Al igual que la vida.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo desarrollando una empatía hacia las personas enamoradizas y enfermos de amor a los que hasta entonces había restado importancia. Se vio uniéndose a la hermandad de los corazones rotos y obligándose a replantearse su opinión sobre la raza Élfica y su fragilidad.

Fue así como Aragorn lo encontró una vez, sentado en las raíces de un árbol, metido en sus propios pensamientos. Pudo oír los chasquidos que hacía con la lengua mientras se acercaba por el sendero, pero ni se inmuto cuando éste se sentó a su lado. El Hombre lo miró de arriba abajo sin ocultar su desaprobación por lo apartado que estaba de sus seres queridos.

—Tienes muy buen aspecto —dijo, corriéndose un poco para hacerle más lugar.

Realmente tenía buen aspecto. Había algo diferente en él; parecía menos elegante, más joven. Llevaba su famoso manto sujetado con un broche en forma de hoja sobre una vestimenta verde primaveral. Y su rostro, bellamente limpio, lucía una expresión decidida como Legolas nunca le había visto.

—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de ti —le respondió—. Estas echo un desastre; sé que algo te molesta.

Sacudió la cabeza con disgusto y olisqueó el aire como si oliera algo particularmente desagradable.

—Yo también me alegro de verte.

—No me extraña por qué Evënya decidió alejarse lo suficiente, yo también lo hubiese hecho —señaló, dejando bien en claro que no le gustaba su actitud indiferente.

A Legolas no le gustó para nada la idea de ser rechazado por su amigo, y menos por un octogenario, y le respondió con la misma franqueza.

—Si no tenés nada más que decir, te agradecería profundamente que me dejaras pensar en paz.

—Estupendo. Si no queres saber cómo está Evënya, me voy –espetó, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

A Legolas se le aceleró el pulso al oír aquel nombre, y sintió como nacían nuevamente los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. ¿Acaso le habría mandado algún mensaje? Cualquier cosa sería mejor que ese silencio que lo mantenía en preso.

Se puso de pie con un salto y trató de apaciguar a su amigo.

—No te levantes —le pidió, tomándolo de la muñeca

—Bien, veo que tengo tu atención. Vine para que dos personas por las que me preocupo mucho reconozcan que se están comportando como dos críos. Después de estar casado cincuenta años con la misma Elfa, y que Ilúvatar bendiga su alma, creo que estoy capacitado para aconsejarte en asuntos que conciernen al corazón, aunque no me lo pidan.

Legolas se inclinó hacia delante con impaciencia.

—Aceptaré cualquier consejo que me des, Aragorn.

Él asintió sabiamente.


	13. Capítulo Nº 12: Algo debe hacerse

_**Capítulo Nº 12: Algo debe hacerse.**_

—La verdad es que no soporto ver cómo los dos permiten que el orgullo se entrometa en su felicidad. Confía en mí. El amor verdadero es un regalo que la vida no nos ofrece muy a menudo, así que será mejor que la aproveches cuando aparezca y no la dejes escapar.

Tras recibir su justa reprimida, Legolas procedió a acosar a su amigo con un aluvión de preguntas.

— ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Ha dicho algo de mí? ¿Ha cambiado de opinión respecto a su idea de marcharse?

El Hombre sacudió la cabeza.

—La pobre está fatal porque sigue con el cargo de conciencia de que lo que te sucedió es su culpa. Lo único que hace es vagar por ahí como un alma en pena; para tu información, nadie quiere que se vaya. Esa muchacha ha conseguido hacer más por la libido de Arwen que... tu me entiendes —repuso apresuradamente al ver la cara de su amigo—. Entonces tuviste que aparecer vos y echarlo todo a perder —dijo entre risas.

La parte egoísta de Legolas se alegró al oír que me estaba costando vivir sin él; eso significaba que sentía algo por él. Pero la alentadora noticia fue ensombrecida por la perspectiva de mi partida para siempre.

—Al menos la convencí para que no se marchase hasta fin de mes; tenés hasta entonces para ponerte en acción y hacer las cosas bien. Hacele ver que realmente sentís algo por ella, que la necesitas, que la deseas.

A Legolas se le ocurrieron varias estrategias propias de un wargo; pero, como Aragorn había insinuado, hacía falta un toque de delicadeza. Él sabía que yo había sido pretendida por más de un Elfo y algún que otro Hombre en mi vida, y ninguno de ellos había conseguido obligarme a hacer algo en contra de mi voluntad.

_Unos cuantos días después..._

— ¿Hay alguien en casa?

La voz de Legolas resonó en toda la cocina del Palacio; sabía que una de las cosas que más me gustaba era comer. Aunque había vivido por su cuenta unos cuantos años, odiaba llegar a un lugar vacío. Se había acostumbrado a ser recibido por una Elfa con ojos que brillaban con cierto odio nada más verlo. Siempre que olía el perfume que usaba, volvía a maravillarse de que me gustara perfumarme para él, ya que sabía que se lo hacía a propósito. Nadie podría haberlo complacido más que verme inmersa en mis prácticas y en las tareas que me encomendaba. Sólo al verme inclinada sobre las flores bastaba para hacerle crear los más provocativos sueños.

—Evënya, ya sé que hoy no tenés prácticas pero quería hablar con vos sobre algo –todo Elfo sentía la necesidad de dar a conocer su presencia en su propia casa.

El silencio era inquietante. Normalmente acudía con un gruñido y una mirada de bronca; pero aquel día el único sonido que recibió fue el llamador de ángeles que colgaba en una de las ventas de la cocina. Las tres de la tarde de un día libre y ni rastros de mi presencia.

Algo estaba mal.

La sensación de soledad lo golpeó como una ráfaga de viento helado. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Y cómo era posible que se hubiera acostumbrado tanto a mi presencia que una breve ausencia podía llenarlo de inquietud? Miro alrededor en busca de una nota o algo que le informara de mi paradero.

Nada.

Sólo una puerta abierta de una alacena. Un hilo de sudor le resbaló por el cuello al darse cuenta que era dónde guardaban las únicas botellas de alcohol más fuerte que había en el Reino.

—No, por favor.

Tragó saliva y dijo mi nombre a gritos. Su imaginación corría más rápido que sus pies, mientras recorría su hogar en mi búsqueda, empezando por la habitación que yo ocupaba.

_Tal vez se ha enfermado y se ha acostado para descansar_, pensó de inmediato. Subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, pensó en la clase de persona que era; se obligó a tranquilizarse para no volverse loco. Para un Elfo que valoraba tanto su intimidad e independencia, le parecía increíble que dependiera tanto de mi presencia.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio; la habitación estaba vacía, sin nada que indicara que yo hubiera estado allí jamás. Mis cosas habían desaparecido; mi ropa, mis joyas, mis perfumes...

Todo.

Nunca hubiera creído posible que echara de menos mis comentarios ácidos, pero en aquel momento hubiera dado lo que fura por recuperar aquella molestia. Se sentó al borde de la cama y asumió la horrible verdad: lo había dejado.

Así de simple.

Sin ninguna explicación.

Me habían advertido que viajara ligera de equipaje por si tenía que volver a Rivendell en cualquier momento, pero a Legolas nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que pudiera desaparecer sin decirle adiós. Intentó convencerse de que algo debía haberme sucedido, algo que le hubiera hecho salir a toda prisa, y se imaginó lo peor. ¿Uno de mis familiares estaría enfermo y se necesitaba mi presencia?

El Príncipe sabía que estaba mal desear una catástrofe para justificar mi desaparición, pero no le importaba; se valdría de cualquier esperanza. Acosado por el pánico, rememoró los acontecimientos una y otra vez.

¿Habría surgido algún antiguo amor para llevarme a vivir nuevas y excitantes aventuras? Se imaginó como mi melena oscura volaba al viento mientras me apretaba contra la fornida espalda de otro Elfo. Sentía que se le revolvía el estómago.

—Tiene que haber alguna explicación lógica; ella no haría algo así, simplemente no es posible.

Pero lo único que era cierto esa que me había ido y que era él el que no se podía imaginar la vida sin mí. Se dirigió hacia su estudio para poder pensar con mayor claridad y no tardó en descubrir una botella de alcohol abierta, junto a un vaso vacío. A Legolas se le cayó el alma a los pies y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Bajó la mirada hacia el escritorio y vio la primera hoja del pilón; se acerco para examinarla y vio que era una de las órdenes que había dado por si yo le llegaba a pegar otra vez. Ésta decía que si yo seguía con actitudes agresivas hacia él y con poca generosidad por darme un hogar, tendría que ser escoltada fuera del Mirkwood.

Maldiciendo, apretó sus propias palabras y arrojó el papel al otro extremo de la habitación. Reparar aquel daño no iba a ser tan fácil como matar a unos simples orcos.


	14. Capítulo Nº 13: Demostraciones

_**Capítulo Nº 13: Demostraciones.**_

Pasé el resto del día pensando en lo que había sucedido con él; era como tantas veces lo había oído: del odio al amor, hay solo un paso. Esperaba con ansias volver a estar con él, poder ver como llevábamos adelante la relación desde ese punto; aunque antes podría pasarme por la habitación de los gemelos y molestarlos un rato, ya que tenían nada que hacer ya que se había tomado unas semanas libres. Dichoso ellos que pueden y no son como su padre.

Caminé por los jardines del Palacio con mis sentimientos revueltos. Era cierto que lo conocía hacía mucho tiempo, que de vez en cuando teníamos nuestras agarradas, que éramos muy graciosos junto con los gemelos y Aragorn y que habíamos hecho mil y una locuras todos juntos, como aquella vez en el viaje a Mordor que hicimos una competencial que consistía en ver quien tomaba más cerveza.

Una gota tocó la punta de mi nariz; luego otra y otra. De pronto, un aguacero caía sobre mí; me detuve y cerré los ojos por un momento ya que la lluvia me fascinaba, eran como una forma de liberación... Abrí los ojos y seguí caminando.

Pasaba frente a una de las ventanas abiertas de Legolas y, cuando volteé, lo apoyado contra el marco sonriéndome.

—Pensé que harías eso, siempre te dio una sensación de libertad ¿verdad?

—Veo que me tienes controlada —le sonreí—.Uno siempre desea más libertad de la que ya tiene —le susurré mientras lo veía salir por la ventana con un salto. Vi sorprendida como sus hermosas y costosas ropas se mojaban con cada gota que caía hasta que estuvo a mi lado y tomó mi mano.

— ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Vivir libre de sentimientos o dejarte presionar por un amor prohibido?

Con aquella pregunta me sorprendió, me quedé con la boca abierta; nunca imaginé que me preguntaría algo como eso.

—Prefiero vivir un amor prohibido que dejar de amar. Así por lo menos, sería feliz teniéndolo a mi lado.

Se acercó más a mí y paso su lengua por mis labios; al ver que yo no me alejaba o que no me inmutaba por lo que acababa de hacer, acercó más su boca, haciendo una unión con la mía. Me besó tranquilamente bajo el aguacero, cuando a nadie le da ganas de ni asomarse al exterior. Lentamente, su lengua buscó la mía y dejó de ser un beso tierno para convertirse en uno desaforado.

Nos separamos respirando apresuradamente, apoyando nuestras frentes juntas aún con la lluvia mojando nuestros cuerpos, abrí los ojos y me topé con un par de pupilas azules. Subiendo la mano que jamás había soltado, depositó un beso en las yemas, susurrando un tierno _te amo_ mientras se oía un ensordecedor trueno.

—Vos sabes que yo también te amo.

Caminé algunos pasos hasta la puerta pero su mano firme detuvo mi paso.

—Entremos a mi habitación por la ventana —dijo señalándola con la cabeza, mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente.

Sabía lo que pasaría si iba con él, pero no podía evitarlo. Asentí y caminé temerosa de su mano aún bajo la lluvia.

Saltó por la ventana y me tendió la mano para entrar por ella; abrió el armario y sacó una camisa color pastel y me la pasó para que me cambiara. Él se sacó la suya, poniéndose encima una camiseta azul oscuro, antes, dejando entrever aquel torso bien trabajado que me hacía babear.

Caminé hasta el baño y lentamente me saqué las prendas mojadas para luego, sólo vestir aquella prenda que me había dado. Salí, y me encontré sola; minutos después, apareció con dos tazas de té caliente.

—Te amo, Evënya —volvió a repetir—.He luchado contra este sentimiento durante este último tiempo y me rendí. Sé que estás fuera de mis límites.

—No estoy fuera de tus límites. Y si fuera así, no estaría acá con vos —le repuse tranquilamente.

—Estás fuera de mis límites, no deberías estar acá.

Dejé la taza sobre la mesa de noche junto con la de él y lo abracé para después fundirnos en un cálido beso; un portazo nos sacó del mundo en el que estábamos.

— ¡Oren! No es lo que parece —murmuró algo consternado.

—Ya lo creo —dijo con tono irónico. —Hablaremos luego.

Salió quedamente, dejándonos ahí con un silencio que entre nosotros nunca se había manifestado.


	15. Capítulo Nº 14: No todo reluce

_**Capítulo Nº 14: No todo lo que reluce es oro.**_

Me cambié despacio y el silencio permanecía entre nosotros; todavía no entendía como era que su hermano utilizó ese tono irónico con nosotros. Siempre había creído que él, de todos los demás, era el que más quería que estuviésemos juntos pero las cosas no parecían pintar de ese modo.

—Voy a pasar por tu habitación más tarde y vamos a seguir hablando de esto, ¿sí? —asentí lentamente.

—Perdón, Legolas, no sé que pasa con Oren.

—No te preocupes, todo se solucionará, lo prometo. Esta noche te voy a contar todo.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta, robándole un beso y él sonrió medio preocupado.

Entré a mi habitación y me refugié debajo de las sábanas. Mi prima intentó abrir la puerta pero, al ver que estaba con llave, me llamó varias veces, pero, al no obtener respuesta, se alejo con aire derrotado.

Lloré fuertemente sobre la almohada, dejando que toda la frustración se drenara en aquellas lágrimas. ¿Por qué, cuándo todo parecía ir bien, había algo que lo arruinaba todo? ¿Por qué decía que estaba fuera de sus límites? Giré en la cama y vi que estaba a oscuras aunque no quería encender ninguna vela. No me quedaban más lágrimas pero mi pecho se convulsionaba de vez en cuando debido a los constantes sollozos.

Se oyeron golpes en la puerta e inmediatamente me levanté, abrí la puerta para rebelar una cara entristecida, con rastros de haber estado llorado. Como un acto reflejo, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas y Legolas respondió tomándome de la cintura; caminamos en silencio hasta uno de los bancos de los jardines reales y nos sentamos mirando las estrellas.

—No sé como empezar —me susurró.

Me quedé en silencio como esperando a que pensara como iniciar el tema.

—Es demasiado extraño el modo en que llegamos hasta acá. Quisiera poder decirte que voy a estar con vos siempre y que nunca me voy a ir pero es imposible.

— ¿Por qué quieren alejarte de mí? Primero se quejan porque soy grosera con vos, después se quejan porque no te digo nada y cuando, al final, nos estamos llevando genialmente bien, quieren que estemos alejados.

—No puedo decirte, ojalá pudiera —pude notar que había dolor en él no poder admitir lo que sucedía.

— ¡Hasta ahora, nunca hubo secretos entre nosotros! ¡NO EMPIECES AHORA! —grité.

—Siempre hubo una separación entre nosotros, entre las puteadas, entre lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es.

—Decime las cosas de frente, ése es el problema; enfrenta tu miedo de lastimarme y larga lo que tenés adentro de una.

— ¡LAS COSAS NO SON DE UNA FORMA U OTRA! Hay cosas entre medio.

— ¡NO! Lo que parece es que estás tratando de ocultarme la verdad.

—La verdad te dolería más que mil cuchilladas —respondió.

—Entonces no me digas nada, quédate conmigo —lo abracé.

—No puedo. Mis padres han recurrido a una comitiva de último momento.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Adónde?

—Mañana. Y no sé a dónde, no sé si voy a regresar.

— ¡NO! Esto tiene que ser mentira —me levanté furiosa y me alejé.

— ¡NO LO ES! ENTENDÉ DE UNA VEZ QUE SI NOS QUEDAMOS ACÁ, VAMOS A ESTAR EN UNA ENCRUCIJADA DE LA CUAL NO VAMOS A PODR SALIR.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuerte.

—No entiendo nada.

—Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé —me murmuró al oído.

—Si te vas... quiero pasar la noche con vos.

—Sólo vas a hacer que nuestro dolor sea aún más insoportable.

—No me perdonaría que nunca le diera mi cuerpo a la persona a la que amo.

—Esto está mal.

Se alejó de mí pero regresó y me besó. Caminamos hasta su habitación y ahí, rodeados de la luz de las velas sobre un colchón, nos amamos por primera vez.

Un frío abrasador acompañaba a aquella noche sin luna, a la vez que una fina cortina de agua mojaba los campos de batalla. Iba caminando entre los cadáveres de miles de Elfos y Hombres, todos masacrados brutalmente por los ejércitos oscuros. Necesitaba encontrarlo, sabía que debía estar allí en algún lugar, mi corazón lo presentía.

Al fin logre llegar hasta mi objetivo; con suma delicadeza me arrodille pudiendo apreciar a esa persona inconsciente. Mis manos trataron de darlo vuelta para poder ver su rostro, pero cuando logre realizarlo, era tan grande mi angustia, que perdí el equilibrio y caí sentada hacia atrás, a la vez que mi mano derecha tapaba mi boca. Me costaba creerlo, ya que amaba a esa persona; su rostro estaba cubierto de agua y lodo. Su espalda estaba bañada en sangre proveniente por una gran herida provocada de un arma punzante y ese espeso líquido rojo se mezclaba con los finos cabellos dorados que alguna vez flotaron libremente en la cálida brisa veraniega.

De repente mi vista comenzó a nublarse y mis oídos se llenaron de un zumbido ensordecedor pero, poco a poco, ese terrible zumbido se fue transformando en unos dulces susurros. Levanto mi mano para tratar de tocar a aquella persona, pero algo me lo impidió, pues mi vista se aclaró permitiéndome observar unos preciosos ojos azules y una suave, tersa mano que acariciaba mi rostro.

Me incorporé inmediatamente sentándome en el hermoso lecho donde me encontraba; todo había sido un sueño... Pero había sido tan real; aún así mis lágrimas reinaron en mis ojos. Unos fuertes brazos masculinos rodearon mi cintura, a la vez que acariciaban mis brazos y quitaban los cabellos que habían caído en mi rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que mojaban mi piel.

Un tierno beso en mi mejilla me trajo a la realidad, haciendo que mi vista se volviera a esos ojos azules que me miraban, y me abrazare a su dueño.

—Tuve una pesadilla, estaba en el campo de batalla frente a la Puerta Negra.

—Mi linda —él sólo me abrazó con más fuerza.

—Fue horrible, vos... Vos estabas... Muerto —me aferré a su cuello llorando con más fuerza.

—E, no pienses en eso. Solo te haces daño —me secó las lágrimas con un dulce beso.

—Es que fue tan real; es como si reviese aquella noche en la que todas esas Razas dieron sus vidas por sus creencias.

—No creo que aquellas personas que se sacrificaron para darnos la Paz quisiesen que nosotros nos arrepintamos de ello, ¿o sí? —Negué con mi cabeza—. Tienes que superarlo como yo supere la muerte de mi mejor amigo; ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde esa masacre.

—Casi 53 años.

Inmediatamente lo abracé aún más cuando un terrible trueno rasgo el cielo. No me había dado cuenta de que caía una intensa lluvia sobre Bosque Negro; al igual que en mis sueños, pero a diferencia de que ahora me encontraba en los brazos de la persona que más amaba.

—53 años —exclamé a la vez que lo imaginaba muriendo en mis brazos por culpa de esa herida letal.

—No pienses más —su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos a la vez que tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos. —Estás más hermosa que antes —solo sonreí; –gracias por haberme convencido de pasar esta hermosa noche con vos.

—Haría cualquier cosa por estar con vos.


	16. Capítulo Nº 15: Planes macabros

_**Capítulo Nº 15: Planes macabros.**_

Mientras me relajaba en un baño de agua tibia; a unos kilómetros de distancia, un grupo de quince Orcos raspaba con sus manos sucias las betas de madera que obstruía el acceso al castillo.

— ¡Apúrense, escoria inútil! —gritaba el Capitán sacudiendo el brazo verrugoso y deforme. — ¡Llevan más de dos horas! Nos costó menos tiempo esquivar a aquellos soldaditos en la frontera.

—Es verdad —contestó Falgor en voz baja a Greol; los dos se encontraban a una distancia considerable del Orco. —Esquivar al ejército del Elfito no nos tomó más de una hora.

Greol permaneció callado y prefirió no hacer caso a la súplica que había pasado cuándo, algunas semanas atrás, después de cerrar el trato con las bestias y dirigirse a la frontera, se habían encontrado con un número de soldados vigilando la zona. Gracias al conocimiento geográfico de los Orcos, habían conseguido pasar los límites sin ser vistos. Para lograrlo, se habían tenido que arrastrar en la oscuridad de la noche, palpando piedras punzantes y tierra que el viento introducía en sus narices y les impedía respirar correctamente.

Greol, un Elfo ávido de venganza hacia el Heredero del Trono, había sufrido la travesía más que cualquier otro. Ni Araion, acostumbrado a determinadas comodidades, se había cansado tanto como él.

Después de lanzar los más horribles insultos a sus tropas, el Capitán Orco se giró hacia Falgor.

—Tenemos una hora más todavía —comunicó, lanzando un escupitajo a la tierra.

El mercenario miró hacia el cielo; por lo que le había dicho su compañero, aquella mañana se estaría debatiendo el tema de la Comitiva que partiría del Mirkwood.

—La distancia del túnel no es muy larga; una vez que tengamos acceso a él, nos llevará poco recorrerlo —calculó Falgor. —Llegaremos a la habitación de la Elfa a media mañana, lo cual será un gran alivio ya que estará sola. La reunión se extenderá hasta el mediodía, por lo cual estará fuera del alcance de su protector.

Greol suspiró. La idea de recorrer el túnel, por más mínimo que el recorrido fuera, no era muy placentera.

— ¿Dónde está Araion? —preguntó para romper el tenso ambiente.

—Terminando los últimos preparativos con el resto de mi gente —explicó Falgor. — ¡Oye! —se volvió al Orco, —que tu banda siga rompiendo la madera; nosotros dos volveremos a nuestro campamento a descansar.

La bestia giró otra vez hacia sus compañeros y continuó gritándoles insultos. Falgor y Greol se abrieron paso hacia el campamento.

GREOL: "No puedo creer que sean tan lentos"- se quejó cuando los Orcos ya no podían escucharlos.

FALGOR: "Y eso que están incentivados por la promesa de que van a obtener venganza por hacer sido perseguidos para darles muerte"- admitió. –"Es un gran alivio que se supiera quién duerme en cada habitación".

Greol asintió en silencio.

—Así conseguimos el trato con esos monstruos. ¡Malditas bestias despreciables! —gruñó Greol.

Falgor esbozó una mueca, el odio que su compañero sentía hacia los Orcos le provocaba risa. Llegaron hasta el campamento, que consistía en un conjunto de mantas desperdigadas en el pasto alrededor de una hoguera, ahora apagada. Falgor bostezó.

—Bueno, Greol, ¿quién diría hasta dónde llegaste? —comentó con tono burlón—. Dentro de unas horas, tus peores enemigos te retribuirán el poder que se te ha quitado y más. Además, te quedarás con la Elfa. ¿Pensaste dónde mantenerla secuestrada hasta cumplir tu objetivo?

—Cuando tenga el poder suficiente, tendré a mi alcance todas las opciones posibles —respondió, apartando las mantas para acostarse.

El mercenario lo imitó en otro lecho, a unos cuantos metros.

—Si me pagas lo adecuado, me puedo encargar personalmente de eso —repuso Falgor.

El Elfo sonrió mordazmente.

—No confío en que, llegado el momento, me la devuelvas virgen —respondió su compañero.

— ¿Acaso eso sería una molestia para ti? —se burló, una vez más, dándole la espalda.

Greol optó por no responder, prefirió cerrar los ojos al imaginar, como cada noche, el glorioso instante en el que tomaría lo que era suyo.


	17. Capítulo Nº 16: ¿Qué está pasando?

_**Capítulo Nº 16: ¿Qué está pasando?**_

Estaba un poco cansada, la noche anterior no había dormido muy bien a causa de la tormenta y de lo que había sucedido con Legolas. Me recosté un momento e, inmediatamente, me quedé profundamente dormida; lo que provocó que no escuchara un suave crujido, casi imperceptible, dónde se recargaba el respaldo de la cama.

Lentamente, la entrada escondida en la pared se fue abriendo; cinco mercenarios salieron de ella y se acercaron a la cama, sigilosos como felinos. Agotada como estaba, no los oí y llegaron a mi lecho. Uno de ellos sacó un pañuelo empapado en una mezcla de hierbas relajantes y, tomándome por la cabeza, me cubrió violentamente la nariz con el pañuelo.

Entonces desperté, asustada y, por el efecto de las hierbas, me convulsioné por varios minutos, antes de desplomarme drogada. El mercenario retiró el paño y le hizo una seña a uno de sus compañeros para que me levantara; me tomó en brazos y, con cuidado y en silencio, me metió en el túnel. El mercenario que me había drogado fue el último en pasar y se encargó de cerrar adecuadamente la entrada secreta, dejándola invisible para cualquier curioso.

Desperté con un baldazo de agua helada en la cara; aturdida, sacudí la cabeza y abrí los ojos. Frente a mí se encontraba un Hombre robusto y moreno, sosteniendo el balde y observándome con una sonrisa despectiva.

— ¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó el Mercenario.

Quise responder, pero me sentía muy mareada. Una sensación de acidez me subió hasta la boca del estómago y tosí. Al hacerlo, me tambaleé hacia delante, perdiendo el equilibrio; no alcancé a tocar el suelo porque dos pares de manos firmes me aferraron las muñecas.

— ¿Qué... sucede? —pregunté, juntando aire y miré desorientada a los costados.

Entonces vi, a cada extremo, a dos fornidos Hombres de piel curtida y rasgos salvajes, que me estaban sujetando para mantenerme erguida.

—Disculpe que no nos hayamos presentado —dijo, disculpándose, mientras arrojaba el balde contra la pared. —Yo soy Räol y ellos mis compañeros. Más conocidos como parte de la banda de los Mercenarios del Sur.

Sentí un estremecimiento en la columna. ¡Por Eru! ¿Cómo había caído en las manos de esa gente? Instintivamente me retorcí y tironeé enérgicamente, buscando soltarme. Pero ambos hombres eran fuertes y mantuvieron el agarre.

—Seguro que se estará preguntando dónde se encuentra y por qué —siguió. —La hemos traído a éste claro mediante un túnel natural, largo y estrecho, que conecta el Palacio con las afueras del Reino. Nadie la va a encontrar aquí porque nadie... —sonrió cruelmente, —... Absolutamente nadie sabe de su existencia".

Miré asustada a mí alrededor. Se podía sentir que Bosque era más denso en aquella parte, ya que el ambiente era más pesado y había pocas aberturas por dónde el viento pasaba. Al ser tan cerrado y que hubiese poco aire, mi cabeza comenzaba a dolerme y tuviese mareos.

Räol sonrió nuevamente, saludó a sus compañeros con un mohín burlón y se retiró.

Al quedar sola con ellos, comencé a forcejear más y más impulsivamente; los Hombres intentaron presionarme y tironearon de mis muñecas para sujetarme mejor. Finalmente, conseguí liberar el brazo izquierdo y descargué furiosa una trompada en la boca de uno de mis captores.

— ¡Maldita Elfa! —aulló el hombre, lanzando un escupitajo sanguinolento, y rápido volvió a sujetarme. —Agárrala bien, idiota, que se ve que no es ninguna debilucha —ordenó a su compañero que presionó más el agarre.

Entre los dos me torturaron sin misericordia para conseguir que gritara y me retorciera del dolor.

— ¿Qué quieren, inútiles? —estalló Greol, entrando desquiciado en el recinto. — ¿Qué la oigan a kilómetros de distancia?

Abrí los ojos bien grande, mientras disminuían la tensión en mis músculos. Creía saber quien era pero, para estar más segura...

— ¿Quién es usted y qué quiere de mí?

Se detuvo frente a mí y apoyó las manos sobre las caderas, en una postura llena de arrogancia. Sus ojos brillaban con crueldad y locura.

—Fui un miembro activo de la Corte del Mirkwood durante varios años hasta hace unos pocos meses pero, gracias al Príncipe Legolas, fui arrebatado de mi cargo injustamente —habló despacio, como si estuviese saboreando cada palabra que salía de su boca. — ¿Puede creerlo? La última vez que lo vi, él se encontraba gritándome en la Sala de Reuniones frente a toda la Corte y ordenó que me quitaran de su vista o me mataría a golpes. Que palabras feroces para un Príncipe Heredero que se jacta de ser noble y justo, ¿no le parece?

— ¿Qué habrá hecho para que reaccione así? —respondí sin dudar. —Seguro que necesitabas que lo pusieran en su lugar.

—Claro que si —suspiró el elfo. —Por eso me quitó el título de Consejero Real y me encerró en una celda para, luego, mandarme a volar.

—Seguro que se lo merecía —fue la breve y cruda respuesta.

Los mercenarios, groseros como eran, soltaron una carcajada ronca; Greol se sintió humillado y yo sonreí victoriosa.

—Era lo que me merecía según ¿quién? ¿Según Legolas? Que interesante —resopló, acariciándose el mentón mientras observaba con interés cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Recorrió con su mano mi mejilla, a lo que moví bruscamente mi cara. —Escuché que ha estado haciendo un gran progreso en cuanto al Arte del Combate y que se te ha advertido más de una vez tu comportamiento hacia el Príncipe.

Me quedé horrorizada con la información que poseía. ¿De dónde diablos la había sacado? Les hizo una seña a los montaraces y, sin soltar mi muñeca, uno de ellos quitó un cuchillo de su cinto y rasgó la tela de la parte inferior con un solo tajo, dejando mi abdomen expuesto. El ex Consejero apoyó una mano en mi estómago y lo acarició lentamente.

— ¡No se atrevas a tocarme así, gusano! —ordené, tan angustiada como furiosa.

— ¡No me amenaces, Elfa necia! — increpó Greol, tocándome con más violencia. — ¿Quieres conocer los magníficos planes que tengo para ti? —inquirió, acercando su lasciva boca a mi oído.

Contuve el aliento; al tenerlo tan cerca, una sola idea cruzó por mi cabeza: levante ágilmente la pierna y le proporcioné un brusco rodillazo en los genitales. Gruñó con un respingo, dolorido. Y me descargo una cachetada, partiéndome el labio.

— ¡Acabaste con mi paciencia, Evënya! Te das aires de ser sangre Élfica pero eres una desgracia para nuestra sangre... Tus padres te enviaron lo más lejos porque ya no aguantaban tu rebeldía y osadía. En cuanto a Lord Elrond, ¿por qué crees que te envió aquí? No creo que solo para que termines lo que empezaste a aprender hace 53 años —juntó aire para mitigar el dolor y volvió a acercar sus labios a mi oído. —Esperare que venga en tu rescate para pedir a cambio de tu vida, el cargo que se me fue arrebatado.

Sentí que el alma se me caía a los pies; tan grande fue mi terror y mi angustia que palidecí instintivamente.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no es lo que tenías en mente? —se burló, mientras sacaba la sangre de mi labio.

—No... me... vas... a tocar... otra vez —suspiré, temblando de ira.

Una punzada de dolor me martilló la cabeza; entendí que se trataba de la falta de aire. Respiré profundo, tratando de captar una bocanada de aire; Greol me miró con sarcasmo.

—No me digas que te sientes mal —sonrió satisfecho cuando me encogí por el dolor. —Te duele mucho, ¿verdad? —cerré los ojos e intenté unos ejercicios de relajación que me había enseñado Elrond; el Elfo, al ver que buscaba alivio, me dio otra bofetada que me volvió a la realidad. Abrí los ojos y le clavé una mirada de odio.

—Lord Greol —interrumpió Araion, su voz me sonaba familiar.

—Llegas justo a tiempo; acércate y examínala. Su cabeza le está trayendo problemas.

Araion observo que, a pesar del dolor, le daba una mirada penetrante y dudó por unos segundos. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, me guardaba cierto respeto.

Se arrodilló junto a mí y me palpo la frente. Tocó mis sienes y presionó un poco; no me moví ya que era uno de los mejores sanadores del Bosque Negro.

—La falta de aire no le hace bien, señor —anunció el sanador después de varios minutos de examen. —No está acostumbrada a estar en espacios tan cerrados.

Me miró algo preocupado pero bajó la mirada al instante.

—Puedo darle algo para el dolor, si así lo desea.

—No —la voz de Greol sonó terminante. —Deja que agonice por unas horas; luego le darás algo y me la entregarás.

—Si, señor —asintió, inclinando la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde podemos dejarla? — preguntó el mercenario algo impaciente.

—No la encontrarán en estos lados, así que amárrenla en algún sitio mientras sufre —respondió antes de abandonar el lugar con una sonrisa despiadada y triunfal.

Antes de poder asimilar la orden, sentí la rudeza con la que movían para arrastrarme de allí. No pude defenderme, solo lance unos gruñidos cuando, al ser empujada hacia la salida, una nueva puntada estalló en mi cabeza. Los mercenarios rieron a carcajadas; no había cosa que les causara más placer que el tormento de un desprotegido.


	18. Capítulo Nº 17: Callejón sin salida

_**Capítulo Nº 17: Callejón sin salida.**_

Durante la reunión, un Consejero daba lectura completa al documento escrito para la Comitiva y Oren se mordía la lengua, pensando en el discurso para defender su postura a favor de la comitiva. Legolas sintió un estremecimiento que lo sacudió hasta la punta de las picudas orejas.

—Legolas, ¿te pasa algo? —susurró su madre, sentada a su lado.

El Elfo le presionó la mano; su mirada parecía extraviada.

—Evënya

La Reina frunció el ceño confundida.

— ¿Pasa algo con Evënya? —volvió a preguntar.

Legolas cerró los ojos; un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, transmitiéndole el dolor y la angustia que estaba sintiendo. El Elfo saltó del asiento.

—Tengo que excusarme por un momento —anunció.

—Legolas, ¿qué pasa? —se preocupó su madre. — ¿Evënya está bien? ¿Qué esta pasando?"

— ¿Qué le pasa, Alteza? —preguntó el Consejero, deteniendo la lectura.

El joven miró al Elfo y se volvió hacia su madre.

—Algo sucede con Evënya, no puedo explicarlo pero puedo sentirlo —respiró hondo. —No firmaré el acta; basta de protocolo, no puedo partir sabiendo que ella esta en peligro y no se ha hecho nada para ayudarla.

Oren quiso intervenir pero una sonrisa tajante y regia de su madre lo detuvo. El Consejero que había estado leyendo levantó la mano para decir unas palabras a modo de cierre pero Legolas se excusó elegantemente y los abandonó.

La Reina se puso de pié, saludo a los Elfos presentes y salió detrás de su hijo mayor.

—Venimos a ver a nuestra hermana —explicó a los seis recios soldados que vigilaban la entrada de la habitación de Arwen.

Los guardias reconocieron a los gemelos y asintieron. De pronto, un grito agudo se oyó desde dentro del recinto; Elladan no esperó la reacción del soldado y abrió la puerta con una patada.

— ¡Elladan! —gritó la Elfa de pié junto al escritorio, giró asustada hacia su hermano y dejando caer los papeles que estaba leyendo.

Dentro de la habitación, un puñado de Orcos salía por la abertura de una pared lateral; sin pensarlo dos veces, Elrohir quito una daga de su cinto y la arrojó certeramente a la garganta de una de las bestias. Sus compañeros voltearon hacia el gemelo, sorprendidos.

—Elfo miserable —gruñó uno de ellos, enarbolando su gruesa espada. Hizo una seña a los demás y todos se abalanzaron hacia Elrohir y los guardias.

—Elladan, salí de acá con Arwen —ordenó su gemelo, preocupado por la suerte de sus hermanos.

Elladan tomó a Arwen por un brazo y la sacó de la habitación. Los Orcos no superaban la docena y Elrohir y los expertos guardias pudieron acabar pronto con todos.

— ¿Cómo estás, hermanita? —preguntó Elrohir mientras limpiaba su la hoja del cuchillo y salía de la habitación.

Viendo que no había más peligro, Elladan se acercó al recinto con Arwen tomada de la mano.

—Estoy bien, aunque sigo sin entender que hacían esas bestias aquí y como lograron entrar. Gracias a Elbereth, solo me llevé un buen susto, pero no alcanzaron a hacerme daño —replico aún temblando.

Elrohir acaricio la mejilla de la Elfa; después, extendió la otra mano hasta el hombro de su gemelo y lo palmeo.

—Vayan a avisarle a alguien mientras me encargo de que limpien la habitación. No creo que a Aragorn le gustaría ver este espectáculo —pidió Elladan. —Cuando esté limpio, les haré volver.

—Señora y Señores, deben venir a ver esto —pidió un Guardia.

Lo siguieron hasta la habitación; uno de los gemelos se aproximó a una puerta abierta, camuflada en la pared de granito de la habitación.

—Parece un pasadizo, señor —otro guardia husmeó el interior. —Se ve oscuro y estrecho; en mis años de servicio en el Palacio nunca escuché que existiera algo así.

—Y yo jamás supe de Orcos que se introdujeran en una de las recámaras más importantes —repuso Elrohir algo preocupado. —Que un buen número de tus hombres permanezca vigilando esta entrada —miró con desprecio los cuerpos cortados de los Orcos. —También hay que limpiar esta basura.


	19. Capítulo Nº 18: ¿Hay algo de esperanza?

_**Capítulo Nº 18: ¿Hay algo de esperanza?**_

— ¡Por las barbas de Ilúvatar si las tiene! —exclamó Oren entrando a la habitación. — ¡Enséñenme dónde está esa famosa escolta real, así los abro uno por uno con mi espada! ¿Dónde demonios se entrenaron? ¿Cómo dejaron que se llevaran a Evënya? —se notaba que estaba arrepentido por haber tratado de separarnos, se daba cuenta que lo nuestro era en serio.

Con estos insultos, entro como flecha a la habitación, seguido de Elrond, sus hijos, Aragorn, Legolas y los Reyes del Mirkwood.

—Oren —murmuró Aragorn, apoyando una mano en su hombro. —Por favor, no grites que nadie acá esta bien —dijo, mirando a su esposa, suegro y cuñados.

— ¿Cómo pueden estarlo si se puso seguridad de Evënya en los peores soldados de Arda? —exclamó el Elfo. Como Jefe del Ejército, estaba más que furioso por la poco eficiencia de sus soldados.

Legolas giró hacia él con una mirada llena de odio y Oren se arrepintió hasta Mordor de lo que había dicho.

—Quiero que bloqueen el portal de la ciudad y todas las salidas aledañas —ordenó Legolas, volviéndose hacia el Capitán de la Guardia Real, sin entender de dónde conseguía la fuerza para hablar. —Que detengan e inspeccionen cada vehículo que intente ingresar o dejar el Mirkwood; nadie podrá entrar o salir hasta que Evënya haya aparecido.

—Sí, Alteza.

Legolas sintió un mareo, producto de la angustia y tristeza, y vaciló; Aragorn corrió a prestarle su brazo. El Elfo no podía explicar por qué, pero presentía que aún estaba en los terrenos reales, como si no estuviese lejos de los aposentos. Sin embargo, los guardias habían inspeccionado cada centímetro del área, sin resultados.

—Que el ejército siga buscando en el Palacio, que no descansen ni un minuto —pidió el Rey Thranduil. —Y que el resto de la guardia vigile las calle; envía a todos los soldados que sean necesarios.

El Capitán hizo una reverencia antes de abandonar el dormitorio. Legolas soltó con delicadeza el brazo de Aragorn y se aproximó al lecho; allí, entre las sábanas corridas, encontró una cadena de oro con una E en ella.

— ¿Qué es esto? —la alzó, creyendo que se trataba de una pista.

Suspirando, Elrond se acercó a él y le sonrió.

—Es la cadena que sus padres le dieron cuando ella nació —explicó con amargura. —La estrella en el centro de la E es porque nació una noche en la que estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor y es azul porque, desde que la tuvieron en sus brazos por primera vez, supieron que ese sería su color favorito.

Legolas se mordió el labio y se guardó la joya.

—Encontraremos a Evënya —le aseguró su madre convencida.

Éste, al ver que le hablaba, se dio vuelta y le asintió lentamente; claro que iban a encontrarme. Iban a dar su vida de ser necesario para que nuestra familia estuviera a salvo. Aragorn abrió la ventana y miró hacia abajo; la abertura daba a los jardines con vigilancia permanente. Nadie podría haber saltado por ella sin haber sido descubierto.

—Es imposible que se hayan esfumado así como así —reflexionó Aragorn, masajeándose la barbilla. —No hay puertas forzadas, esta ventana estaba cerrada cuando llegamos. ¿Por dónde entraron y por dónde salieron?


	20. Capítulo Nº 19: Las cosas se encaminan

_**Capítulo Nº 19: Las cosas parecen encaminarse.**_

—Ada —Arwen decidió contarle lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Qué sucede? —se dio vuelta hacia ella y, al ver la expresión en su rostro, le tomó ambas manos.

La Elfa dudó por unos segundos antes de hablar, permitiéndose pensar cómo se lo diría a su padre.

—Unos Orcos entraron a mi habitación por una puerta lateral cuando estaba revisando los documentos que me pediste. Si los gemelos no hubiesen llegado a tiempo, no sé lo que hubiese ocurrido.

— ¿Orcos? —la Reina alzó angustiada la vista en dirección al gemelo que hablaba con Oren.

—Un grupo de Orcos se metió en la habitación de Arwen y Aragorn, Majestad —confirmó Elrohir seriamente.

Legolas, Oren y sus padres se quedaron helados.

—Y eso no es todo —repuso Elladan, terminando la idea de su hermano. —Legolas, tienes que ver lo que encontramos; hay una puerta en la pared, que conduce a un túnel secreto. Los Orcos ingresaron por ahí.

— ¿Un túnel? —levantó las cejas, más angustiado y confundido que antes.

—Un túnel camuflado en la pared —explicó. Entonces, recién cayó en la cuenta de la cantidad de personas que había en la habitación y la ausencia de Evënya. —Oigan, ¿pero qué hacen todos acá? ¿Dónde está Evënya? —preguntó mientras su mirada buscaba a su amiga.

—No está, creo que se la llevaron —anunció y la angustia resonó en su voz. —Por la mañana se había quedado descansando —señaló la cama. —Durante la reunión, presentí que algo le sucedía, como si estuviese en peligro, y al venir a buscarla... Encontré la recámara vacía.

Elrohir y Elladan suspiraron al mismo tiempo, estremeciéndose. Arwen, que presionaba la mano de su padre, apretó la de Legolas para consolarlo.

—Elladan; ese túnel, dices que apareció de lanada en las paredes —repitió Aragorn.

—Si, una puerta que estaba escondida —explicó con voz queda. —El túnel parece un camino secreto.

El Hombre estudió las paredes de la alcoba, acariciándose la barbilla, una vez más.

—Durante sus últimos años, mi padre, construyó una serie de caminos ocultos que salen del Palacio hacia afueras del Reino. Esta recámara y la habitación de Arwen pertenecieron a mi familia —recordó Thranduil, dando un paso al frente. —Puede que haya construido pasadizos para mantenerlos a salvo.

—Qué ironía que una Elfa tan pura cono Evënya ahora se encuentre ahora secuestrada en un túnel que se construyó para proteger a la Familia Real, ¿no crees, El? —opinó Elladan al oído de su hermano y rápido bajó la cabeza, ante la mirada persistente de su padre.

Legolas se acercó rápidamente a uno de los muros y lo palpó, desesperado. Si todavía se encontraba detrás de esas paredes, ya mismo empuñaría un hacha y las derrumbaría.

— ¿Pero cómo podemos encontrarla? —preguntó el mayor de los progenitores a su padre.

Namirë meditó un momento.

—Los gemelos eliminaron a todos los orcos y la entrada quedó abierta... Si Oropher lo construyó para protegerse él y a su familia, debería tratarse de un mismo túnel con ramificaciones.

—O al menos conducir a la misma salida —dedujo Arwen.

—No suena descabellado —razonó Thranduil. —Tampoco el modo en que pudieron haber accedido a ella —suspiró.

— ¿Quién creen que está detrás de todo esto?

Legolas miró a su hermano con interés, no creía que él fuese capaz de algo así pero no le hubiese sorprendido que tuviese algo que ver con el plan de desaparición de su amada. Ahora se daba cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba.

—No lo sé, no me extrañaría que esto fuese obra de los Mercenarios del Sur —confesó.

—Orcos y Mercenarios: una combinación para nada buena —puso cara de asco y se dirigió a su hermano mayor. —Legolas, ¿qué decidiste?

Él se acercó a sus amigos con la determinación estampada en su bello semblante.

—Entraré en el túnel con el ejército y rescataré a Evënya, los que deseen venir conmigo que vengan —sus palabras estaban llenas de convencimiento y furia. —Manden a buscar a uno de los Sanadores Reales para que ente conmigo, y que Lord Elrond se prepare para recibir a su aprendiz si es necesario.

Legolas se volvió a Oren.

—Quiero que me traigas los cuchillos largos. Si se atrevieron a ponerle un dedo encima, los voy a hacer pagar.

El Elfo asintió y desapareció; el resto de sus amigos se miraron entre ellos, decidieron acompañarlo Aragorn y los gemelos.


	21. Capítulo Nº 20: Dudas

_**Capítulo Nº 20: Dudas.**_

Greol se acercó a Falgor, que miraba distraído un punto muerto en algún rincón del túnel; la mente del Mercenario parecía en otra parte.

—Todo salió a pedir de boca —Greol se detuvo a su lado. —Tus hombres trajeron a la Elfita sin ser vistos ni oídos.

— ¿Le hiciste algo? —quiso saber su compañero sin despegar sus ojos del punto al que miraba.

—Aún no, pero lo haré pronto. Está sumamente asustada, ¿sabes cómo lo conseguí? —rió descaradamente; Falgor no respondió, vagando en sus propias preocupaciones. —Le confesé lo que le haría y eso la enloqueció. Deberías haber visto en la forma que se retorcía y me gritaba un sin fin de barbaridades. ¡Oh, Falgor! —lanzó una carcajada. —No podría haber soñado una venganza mejor.

— ¿De verdad? —sopló, burlón. — ¿No podrías haber soñado con una mejor venganza? ¡Qué pocas expectativas tiene, Señor Consejero!

Greol lo observó, confundido.

— ¿Qué? ¿No era esto lo que buscábamos? No te preocupes —lo palmeó amistosamente el hombro. Al Hombre, el gesto, le cayó como patada al hígado. —Cuando recupere mi lugar, vas a tener todas las riquezas que desees y ya vas a ver cómo se te transforma la cara.

—Los Orcos salieron a capturar a la hija de Elrond hace dos horas —anunció Falgor, apartando la mano con rudeza. —Entrar a la recámara y buscar a la Princesita indefensa no puede llevarles más de veinte minutos.

El rostro feliz del ex Concejal cambió rotundamente.

— ¿Piensas que pudieron haber fracasado? —se alarmó.

— No sé —respondió ásperamente. —Cuento con la misma información que vos. Los Orcos partieron hace un par de horas y todavía no nos llegan noticias de ellos. Mientras tanto, te regocijas porque lograste que esa Elfa estuviese más que aterrada al oír tus estúpidos planes. ¿Por lo menos pudiste sacarle algo de información sobre ya sabes qué?

—No, quise que se atormentara un rato; está atada a una roca, sufriendo un poco —explicó Greol, con cruel satisfacción.

Falgor rodó los ojos con poca paciencia.

—Yo te aconsejo, amigo —repuso sarcástico —,que corras a buscarla y consigas esa información antes que sea demasiado tarde.


	22. Capítulo Nº 21: La esperanza nace

_**Capítulo Nº 21: La esperanza nace.**_

Los Mercenarios me dejaron a un costado del túnel, a espaldas de una roca, firmemente atada con unas sogas. Gotas de sudor recorrían mi frente y las puntadas iban y venían, una detrás de otra.

Apenas sentí que estaba sola, sacudí las muñecas para liberarme; presioné la espalda hacia atrás e intenté elevar y descender los brazos para que la tensión de los nudos cediese. Luego de un gran esfuerzo, alcancé mi cometido. Al saber que estaba libre, respiré hondo y hurgué los costados para hallar alguna piedra que pudiera servirme de arma; encontré una triangular y la escondí en el puño.

Escuché unos pasos y volví a sentarme junto a la roca en la posición en que me habían dejado. Araion no tardó en presentarse, cargando un morral de cuero en su hombro; en silencio, se arrodilló frente a mí y comenzó a examinarme.

— ¿Qué te llevó a traicionarlos? —quise saber, sin poner resistencia bajo el toque. El sanador no dijo nada; presionó con rudeza un costado de la cabeza y yo apreté los dientes, dolorida.

—Deberían cortarte la cabeza de arriba de los hombros —exclame, mirándolo con odio.

Araion siguió con su trabajo, como si no me hubiese escuchado.

—Tengo órdenes de darte algo para el dolor, puede tomarlo o no. Es tu decisión —declaró sin inmutarse.

Sacó una pequeña botella de su alforja y la destapó; poso el pico en mis labios pero me negué rotundamente a tomar su contenido.

—Mira que hay que tener cerebro de rata para pensar que yo voy a tomar algo así nomás y de alguien que no conozco —sentencié, cuando retiró el envase y se dispuso a guardarlo.

Araion siguió actuando indiferente.

—Algunos hombres llegarán en cualquier momento para desatarla y llevarla frente a Greol, Señora —anunció. Nunca pude entender si ese trato tan respetuoso guardaba tintes de ironía.

Enarqué una ceja, burlona.

— ¿Crees que sigo atada?

Dicho esto, quité sorpresivamente mis manos libres de ataduras de detrás de la roca; Araion soltó un grito.

— ¡No es posible!

Alcé la piedra punzante y, en un parpadeo, tomé al sanador del cuello y se la clavé en la yugular.

— ¿Acaso pensaban que mantendrían cautiva a una Elfa, manteniéndola atada a una roca con una soguita? —espeté, mientras giraba el arma en su garganta para penetrar la herida. —Esto va por cuenta propia, para que sepas lo bien que me caes. ¡Maldito hijo de Wargos!

Abrió los ojos gigantescos, luchando para respirar, al tiempo que de su boca y de su nariz chorreaban ríos de sangre. Finalmente, empujé su cadáver hacia atrás con rabia y comencé a erguirme cuidadosamente.

Greol llegó seguido de sus hombres y quedó petrificado ante la inesperada escena.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! —observó horrorizado el cuerpo y alzó la vista hacia mí.

Volteé hacia él, sosteniendo con una mano en la roca.

—Vení a buscarme vos solo y átame —lo desafié. —Deja a tus soldaditos ahí y actúa como un verdadero Elfo.

—No estoy tan loco para cometer un acto tan estúpido —respondió, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían en un rapto de locura. —A ella —ordenó a los Mercenarios.

Estos se abalanzaron como buitres sobre mí. Con fiereza, clavé el arma en el pecho de uno y abrí un tajo en la mejilla de otro; los tres Mercenarios restantes titubearon.

— ¡A ella, idiotas! —repitió, enfurecido.

Iba a atacar de nuevo, cuando una puntada en la cabeza hizo que cayera de rodillas. Incliné la cabeza, tratando de aspirar y exhalar. Los otros hombres llegaron hasta mí, me arrancaron con celeridad el arma del puño y me levantaron de un empellón.

Greol sacó un puñal de su cinto y observó la hoja, delgada y filosa.

—No quiero más errores —dijo. —Así que no me quedará otra opción que hacer yo mismo el trabajo. Estámpenla contra la pared y paralícenla.

Abrí los ojos, estremecida. Los dos Mercenarios más robustos me empujaron contra el muro de madera y me presionaron el pecho para inmovilizarme. El Concejal se acercó despacio, gozando cada segundo de mi desesperación.

—Nunca creyeron que me tomaría venganza, y menos de esta manera —admitió, aproximando su boca a mi oído. Ladeé la cabeza, asqueada. —Claro que no; con su soberbia, solo me imaginaron como a un Elfo borracho y decrépito. Te degollaré, así de simple.

—Atrévete a hacerlo —espete, mirándolo desafiante. —Podes sacarme la vida pero Legolas, el Príncipe Legolas, se va a encargar de despellejarte vivo.

Greol lanzó una carcajada desquiciada.

—Señor —interrumpió un hombre a sus espaldas.

El ex Senescal giró hacia él; el hombre sostenía una espada y tenía la camisa y los pantalones bañados en sangre.

— ¿Qué pasó? —enfadado.

—El ejército del Mirkwood, capitaneado por el Príncipe Legolas, está aquí, señor —entornó los ojos hacia sus compañeros que, al escucharlo, habían presionado el agarre. — ¡Encontraron el túnel! ¡No sé cómo lo consiguieron pero lo encontraron!

Sentí que el aire volvía a mis pulmones; el rostro de Greol se contrajo de furia.

—Los orcos inútiles dejaron la entrada abierta —masculló. — ¡Amárrenla otra vez las muñecas! Viene conmigo.


	23. Capítulo Nº 22: Acelerando la operación

_**Capítulo Nº 22: Acelerando la operación.**_

Greol llegó desesperado, acompañado por los cinco Mercenarios y por mí, a la zona donde había convenido encontrarse con su aliado para huir del túnel.

— ¿Dónde está Falgor? —increpó, moviendo furibundo la cabeza hacia todos lados. — ¡Se suponía que me esperaría aquí! ¿Dónde está? ¡No puede haber escapado sin mí, no me puede haber abandonado! —la sola idea de tener que arreglárselas solo, aumentó su locura. Desquiciado, volteó hacia mí. — ¡Todo esto es su culpa! —lo acusó. — ¡Él me quitó mi cargo, me desterró y me obligó a juntarme con esta escoria!

En silencio, le devolví la mirada de odio. Aunque me sentía débil, la cercanía de Legolas me daba fuerza para no desfallecer. Greol podía matarme si deseaba, pero mi Elfo llegaría pronto y haría lo correcto. No me importaba morir, si con mi vida podía evitar que Greol siguiera con sus planes macabros.

Fuera de sí, sacó el puñal de su cinto y apoyó la punta sobre mi pecho.

—Un solo movimiento me basta para acabar con tu vida —siseó. —Quiero hacerle pagar todos mis sufrimientos y eso te involucra.

—El Príncipe Legolas te va a hacer pagar el mío con creces —repliqué, temeraria.

Golpes de acero y gritos nos sorprendieron.

—Señor, el ejército ya está aquí —avisó un Mercenario. —No tenemos tiempo de huir. Avanzan muy rápido y nos van a dar alcance.

Greol suspiró hondo; nada parecía salir de acuerdo a sus planes. A regañadientes, enfundó el arma.

—Tenemos encontrar la salida —ordenó a los hombres. — ¡Marchen!

Sorpresivamente, antes que se pusieran en camino, un estruendo repercutió desde el fondo del túnel. Desorientado, Greol ordenó a uno de los Mercenarios que corriese a investigar; el Hombre regresó a los pocos minutos, angustiado y cubierto de polvo.

—Señor, varios metros atrás hubo un derrumbe —anunció un hombre. —Una roca gigantesca cedió y bloqueó el acceso a la salida. Estamos atrapados.

— ¿Falgor se encontraba allí? —quiso saber uno de los Mercenarios que me sostenía.

—No lo sé —su compañero sacudió la cabeza. —Melkor quiera que no. Si estaba, seguramente la piedra aplastó su cuerpo.

— ¡Los Valar están en mi contra! —protestó, más furioso. —No podemos llegar a la salida. Vamos —llegó hasta mí y me empujó por la espalda. —Nos vamos a encontrar con tu Príncipe y te voy a hacer pedazos delante de él.

Los Hombres intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto; sonreí, realmente mi captor había perdido el juicio.

Con los cuchillos largos ceñidos a la cintura y su carcaj sostenido en el hombro, Legolas apuntaba y disparaba flechas a cuanto Mercenario se le cruzaba en el túnel. A su izquierda, los gemelos repartían estocadas, mientras, a su derecha, Aragorn agitaba a Andúril y repartía letales estocadas. Pocos metros atrás, un grupo de soldados de la escolta real los ayudaba.

En pocos minutos, los Mercenarios que se habían atrevido a enfrentarlos yacían muertos o malheridos en el áspero suelo. Uno que había visto la lucha desde una distancia prudente, echó a correr hacia el interior del túnel.

Elladan apuntó un puñal, dispuesto a atravesarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—No, detente —ordenó Legolas, aferrándolo del brazo. —Deja que éste también le vaya con la noticia —sus ojos azules relampaguearon de cólera. —Es lo que estoy esperando.

Elladan envainó el puñal en la funda que llevaba en su cintura.

— ¿Todavía te duele no haberte batido con los orcos, hermano? —bromeó Elrohir, palmeándole el hombro. —No te deprimas, esas bestias apestosas no superaban la decena.

— ¡Legolas! —Oren llegó corriendo con el resto de la Guardia del Rey. —Parece que ya tuvieron la fiesta de recepción —comentó al ver el grupo de cadáveres esparcidos.

—Permitimos que varios mercenarios se adentraran en el túnel —informó. —El que está detrás de esto ya debe estar al tanto de esta carnicería.

—Muy bien —Elladan se frotó entusiasmado las manos. — ¿Qué esperamos para saludarlo formalmente?

Legolas se dirigió a su hermano.

—Deja algunos soldados para que junten a los heridos y los saquen del túnel. Los demás seguiremos avanzando.

—Miren —señaló Aragorn a la distancia. —Ahí llegan tres más.

Legolas y los gemelos entrecerraron los ojos como ranuras para observar con atención, sus visiones privilegiadas les permitieron advertir que los hombres que se acercaban no estaban armados.

—No vienen a combatirnos —avisó Elrohir a los demás para que no los atacasen.

No obstante, Aragorn y Oren continuaron con las armas en alto. Los tres Mercenarios llegaron hasta el Príncipe y se arrodillaron a sus pies.

—Piedad, Alteza —lo saludaron. —Venimos en son de paz.

Legolas enarcó una ceja, descreído. ¿Paz? Ese término sonaba a burla en boca de esa gente.

— ¿Dónde está su jefe? —demandó Legolas, imperioso.

—Se está aproximando con la dama —respondió uno, que tenía una cicatriz bajo el ojo. —Solicitamos vuestra venia para acercarlo a vos.

— ¡Hablan con demasiado adorno! Me asquea lo elegante de sus palabras, sabiendo la lacra que son —refunfuñó Aragorn. —Puede ser una trampa —le advirtió a Legolas.

Legolas se volvió hacia sus amigos, esperando su opinión.

—No tenemos otra alternativa —opinó su hermano. Los gemelos y el Hombre se mostraron de acuerdo.

Legolas volteó hacia los Mercenarios.

—Tú, el de la cicatriz, regresa y dile a tu jefe que lo espero —ordenó el rubio. —Guardias —se hizo a un lado —, apresen a estos dos.

Dos soldados se acercaron a cumplir la orden. Ambos mercenarios se miraron entre ellos; uno se irguió de un salto, dispuesto a escapar, pero los rápidos Elfos llegaron y lo sujetaron bruscamente del cuello. El otro no opuso resistencia y fue levantado.

—Los quiero encerrados en un calabozo —siguió ordenando fríamente. —Con los cuatro mejores centinelas vigilando la celda.

Los guardias maniataron a los Hombres con grilletes y los inspeccionaron de pies a cabeza para cerciorarse de que no llevaran armas. Al examinar las piernas, encontraron un puñal atado en la pantorrilla de cada uno y se los quitaron con presteza.

—Arroja tu arma, si no quieres que te la quitemos por la fuerza —ordenó Oren al tercero.

El Hombre se levantó el mugroso pantalón y arrojó el arma lejos.

—Ahora pueden llevárselos —decidió.

Los guardias zamarrearon a los prisioneros para que caminasen y se los llevaron.

— ¿Qué esperas para cumplir la orden que te dio Su Alteza? —increpó Elladan, furioso, al otro Mercenario que se había quedado observando.

El Hombre se alejó corriendo.

— ¡Estúpido Édain! —masculló Elrohir. —Por gentuza como ellos, los Hombres obtienen mala fama.

—Afortunadamente son los menos —replicó Aragorn.

Ajeno a los comentarios, Legolas suspiró. Si la cabeza de esa operación quería cerrar un trato, muy pronto recuperaría a su amor. Mientras tanto, algo en su pecho le seguía trasmitiendo angustia y la sensación de punzadas suaves en la cabeza, el vientre y en el pecho.

_Elbereth no permita que la hayan lastimado_, pensó. Sin embargo, esa posibilidad no le sonaba descabellada.

—Rescataremos a Evënya sana y salva, Legolas —aseguró su hermano, tomándolo del brazo. —No te pongas triste que para eso estamos acá.

El Elfo sonrió débilmente a su hermano.

—Para eso estamos, es cierto —le dio la razón.

—No te preocupes, Legolas —lo interrumpió su amigo. —Nuestra querida Elfa puede ser, gruñona y resistente como una piedra. Estoy seguro de que no habrá podido con ella.

— ¿Cómo la sientes? —preguntó Elrohir, cauteloso.

Legolas cerró los ojos.

—Siento que está angustiada, pero no la percibo herida de gravedad.

Aragorn le frotó un brazo.


	24. Capítulo Nº 23: Inoportunos

_**Capítulo Nº 23: Los inoportunos de un rescate.**_

En ese momento, oyeron pasos en la distancia; se trataba de Greol y uno de sus secuaces.

Legolas y Oren se miraron incrédulos; de todas las personas detrás de ese maquiavélico plan, nunca imaginaron que el ex Concejal pudiese ser el responsable.

—Sus Reverendísimas Altezas —llegó, saludando cínicamente. Detrás de él, caminaba el Mercenario con la cicatriz. —Vinieron a negociar con el legítimo Concejal del Mirkwood —al nombrar el cargo, miró de soslayo a los dos Príncipes. —Les entregaré a su querida damita, pero quiero condiciones a cambio del favor.

Los ojos azules de Legolas centellaron como dos estrellas ardientes.

—No me haces ningún favor, miserable. ¿Dónde está? —increpó.

—Justamente la están trayendo —respondió con tranquilidad y se detuvo a varios metros de sus enemigos. —En cuanto a mi condición, necesito inmunidad; la seguridad de que no seré llevado a juicio...

— ¿Dónde está el líder de los Mercenarios? —cortó Oren, en un tono autoritario, demostrando que ya no le guardaba respeto.

—Vaya, vaya, así que al fin muestras tus garras. Esa rata huyó —informó Greol, enojado. —Aunque hubo un derrumbe más adelante y quizás esté muerto.

—Oren, anda a buscarlo con veinte guardias —ordenó su hermano, sin quitarle a Greol los helados ojos de encima. —Y acaba con cuanto Mercenario se te cruce.

El otro Príncipe eligió a una veintena de diestros soldados y se apresuró a obedecer.

Legolas siguió manteniendo la mirada fija en Greol. ¡Por Eru! Las ganas de asesinarlo le eran incontenibles. Ahí estaba de pie, a pocos metros de él, el principal culpable de su secuestro, el causante de su dolor, con un solo hombre cuidándole la espalda.

—Legolas, apenas aparezca Evënya, danos la orden y atravesaremos a Greol con nuestras espadas —dijo Aragorn, en voz baja, como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos.

El Príncipe meditó la oferta.

—Sólo acláranos si quieres un golpe seco o que sufra un rato —propuso Elladan. —Este infeliz pagará haberse atrevido a lastimar a Evënya.

—Fue el autor de todo esto —recordó Elrohir. —No lo olvides.

Legolas meneó la cabeza.

—Reformé la sentencia porque reconocí que no podía quitarle la vida sin ninguna razón —miró el suelo pensativo. —Que sea llevado a juicio y que la justicia del Bosque Negro decida su destino.

Los gemelos asintieron. Ajeno a la plática, Greol volteó hacia el interior del túnel.

—Aquí llega la señorita —anunció sin perder el tono burlón. Se volvió hacia Legolas, sonriente. —Sana y salva como lo querías, Alteza. Ahora espero su parte de nuestro trato.

Indescriptible fue el alivio de Legolas al advertir que me acercaba caminando y que aún conservaba cada miembro; sin embargo, mi andar era cansino y tenía las manos atadas en la espalda.

—Evënya —musitó Legolas.

En medio del dolor, sonreí. Ver a mi Elfo me devolvía la fuerza y un poco de calma. Nuestros amigos, a su vez, sintieron como las almas regresaban a sus cuerpos.

— ¡Malditos! La traen como si fuera un animal —refunfuñó Aragorn. —Desátenla.

—Ahora mismo —demandó el Príncipe.

Greol se detuvo junto a mí, desafiante.

—Tu amante es mi escudo para que vos y tus amigos no me rebanen, Legolas.

—Acá se terminó el trato falso y cortés de este loco —masculló Elladan, rodando los ojos.

Legolas dio un paso al frente.

—Si quieres tratar conmigo, Greol, obedéceme —ordenó con autoridad. —Libérala y nadie te lastimará —suspiró. —Te doy mi palabra.

Él vaciló. De repente, sus ojos brillaron con locura y desvainó el puñal de su cinto. En rápida respuesta, Legolas y sus amigos le apuntaron con sus armas.

—Guarda el cuchillo o esta flecha se clavará directo en tu frente —amenazó.

Greol titubeó. El Príncipe tensó el arco para dejar en claro la seriedad de su advertencia. Finalmente, el hombre guardó el puñal y, con un gesto, indicó a los mercenarios que me desataran.

Uno de ellos cortó la soga que me apresaba. Al sentirme libre, caí pesadamente en el suelo, las puntadas y la angustia habían mermado mis fuerzas. Por fortuna, alcancé a apoyar las manos en el piso y quedó hincada de rodillas, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

Legolas entregó su arco a Aragorn y corrió conmocionado hacia mí. Rápidamente se inclinó para sostenerme y, al tocarlo, sentí un calor reconfortante; era el poder de nuestra unión de nuestros cuerpos que permitía que el Elfo me otorgase con su toque ánimo y consuelo.

—Legolas —suspire, aliviada.

El Elfo me acarició la cabeza y las mejillas, y se estremeció al ver el corte en el labio.

—Ya estás a salvo, amor —susurró a mi oído.

Fui sacudida por una ola de dolor y gemí.

—Sanador —llamó Elrohir.

El joven, que llevaba un morral colgado al cuello, se acercó a mí.

—Hay algo mal —jadeé, mientras Legolas me ayudaba a sentarme en el piso.

— ¿Tenés mucho dolor? —preguntó el Elfo, preocupado.

Asentí, terriblemente dolorida; el Sanador me apartó con delicadeza las manos y me auscultó.

Greol, que por el momento parecía en sus cabales, observaba el examen en silencio. De pronto, la locura se volvió a apoderar de su mente y recordó que sus enemigos estaban a salvo. Decidido, quitó el puñal de su cinto y se arrojó sobre Legolas.

— ¡Muere, Elfo! Muere y paga todos tus errores.

En un parpadeo, me puso de pie y le saqué uno de los cuchillos a Legolas. De un salto, me interpuse entre Greol y mi amor, pero él fue más rápido y me atravesó con una certera estocada en el costado derecho. El filo del arma y la fuerza de la embestida perforaron la carne y los huesos, hasta el pulmón.

Greol quedó paralizado, mientras que yo palidecía por el dolor lacerante del órgano lesionado. Con los ojos enrojecidos de sufrimiento, abrí la boca para apresar aire; en tanto Legolas, furioso, saltaba sobre él y lo golpeó sin piedad. Mientras, me dejaba caer lentamente al piso; no podía permanecer de pié ni un instante más.

Se necesitaron tres personas para separar a Legolas de Greol. Y, cuando lo lograron, éste se acerco a mí y me recostó en sus brazos.

—Mi amor —murmuró mientras me besaba. —Necesito que resistas un poco más.

Le sonreí, mordiéndome el labio para apaciguar el dolor.

—Hay que trasladarlo con mi padre —anunció Elladan. —Él sabrá que hacer.

El Elfo se volvió hacia Aragorn.

—Yo acompañaremos a Evënya. Ustedes sigan avanzando y capturando a los traidores.

—Así se hará, Legolas —contestó su amigo.

Legolas besó otra vez mi frente.

—Resiste, hermosa. Ya estás a salvo.

Antes de partir, Elladan se inclinó frente a mí; yo seguía gimiendo, intentando respirar entre arcadas. El gemelo, que tenía algunos conocimientos médicos para protegerse en las cacerías, observó la lesión y me alzó la muñeca para tomarme el pulso.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? — Elrohir preguntó mientras se ponía junto a él.

Su hermano sacudió la cabeza, impotente.

—Por la zona de la herida y la dificultad para respirar, pienso que tiene el pulmón perforado. Si no la sacamos ahora, sólo resistirá unas cuantas horas.

Elrohir me miró, que ahora comenzaba a convulsionar y a soltar quejidos roncos, y bajó la cabeza. El amor de Legolas hacia mí hizo que me arrebatara de los brazos del rubio ya que no podía dejar de conmoverse con mi lenta y dolorosa agonía.


	25. Capítulo Nº 24: Un nuevo diagnóstico

_**Capítulo Nº 24: Un nuevo diagnóstico.**_

Dentro de mi habitación, los sirvientes prepararon uno de los lechos para que Elrond me atendiera. Aragorn, que tenía amplios conocimientos médicos, había permanecido con el Medio Elfo para ayudarlo a disponer las hierbas y esterilizar los elementos para asistirme.

Elrohir me acomodó de costado, mientras Legolas se sentaba a mi lado y me sostenía la mano. Los gemelos pusieron a Elrond al tanto del mi estado y Aragorn se apresuro a componer un somnífero con plantas sedativas.

Entretanto, el Medio Elfo examinó la herida.

— ¿Por qué esta tu camisa está hecha jirones, Evënya? —preguntó el Medio Elfo.

—Araion me examinó —explique con gran dificultad. —Antes de que me defendiera, hundiéndole una piedra en la garganta.

Legolas me apretó la mano, conmovido.

—Te defendiste bien, mi amor.

—No en vano vine a aprender —respondí con orgullo.

Elrond continuó palpando.

—Aragorn está preparando un somnífero para que te duermas —explicó el Sanador con calma. —Después de beber el sedante, cuando estés profundamente dormida, te practicaré una operación para poner la costilla en su lugar y que el pulmón se cure correctamente.

Asentí, sonriendo suavemente, hasta que el dolor me borró la sonrisa; Legolas me acarició la frente.

—Cuando me tocas, me sienta aliviada; no me sueltes —le pedí.

El Elfo presionó mi mano.

—No te soltaré por nada del mundo —me aseguró, convencido.

Elrond abrió algunos frascos que despedían un fuerte aroma a hierbas y ceniza.

—Estoy mezclando hierbas para fabricar un ungüento que me permita limpiarte la herida —me informó Elrond.

—Confío en usted —con esas palabras, logré que se tranquilizara y que sonriera para liberar la tensión.

Elrond me frotó el brazo y me hizo una caricia en la mejilla.

—Todo va a salir bien.

Le sonreí débilmente; Elrond se volvió para continuar preparando el ungüento. Aragorn se acercó con una copa en la mano.

—Acá está el somnífero —avisó.

Legolas me sostuvo la cabeza; en tanto, Aragorn me ayudaba a beber.

—Ya no vas a sentir dolor, preciosa —me aseguró. —Bebe despacio, sorbos cortos. Eso es.

Cuando terminé de ingerir, el Elfo me acomodó la cabeza en la almohada y yo cerré los ojos.

—Legolas —suspiré, respirando profundo. —Te amo.

—Lo sé, mi amor; yo también te amo pero ahora debes dormirte. Descansa.

Legolas apoyó el rostro sobre mi mejilla y comenzó a susurrarme la canción de Nimrodel, que una vez había cantado en la Comunidad del Anillo, para adormecerme. El somnífero y la voz suave del Elfo hicieron efecto pronto; apenas sentí un cosquilleo cuando Elrond me limpió la herida con un paño humedecido con las hierbas antisépticas.

Recién cuando me sintió profundamente dormida, Elrond comenzó la operación, auxiliado por Aragorn. Legolas terminó de cantar y quedó en silencio, con la mirada posada en mi rostro. Por cada segundo que pasaba, el Elfo podía oír el latido de su propio corazón, rezándole a Ilúvatar que me salvara y todo saliera bien.

Finalmente, Legolas volteó ansioso la cabeza y vio a Elrond, de pie junto a mí, con una gran sonrisa.

—Debo decirte que ha sido todo un éxito.

Legolas resopló aliviado.

Por la mañana, Aragorn terminó de controlarme la herida, y se dispuso a limpiarla y venderla.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Arwen con voz queda, sentada junto a la cabecera de la cama.

—Comienza a cicatrizar —explicó su esposo tranquilo.

—Entonces, ¿se va a salvar? —preguntó esperanzada.

El Hombre acomodó la venda alrededor del costado, cuidando que la presión no fuera excesiva.

—Todo marcha bien por el momento, amor —aseguró. —Si Evënya continúa respondiendo a la medicación, disminuiré la dosis de sedantes. ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos en aquel rincón a conversar tranquilos? —sugirió tirando las vendas viejas y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

La joven asintió, sin entender por qué asentía; había algo que la perturbaba. Llegaron hasta unos sillones que rodeaban una mesita en una esquina de la sala y se sentaron.

—Adormecimos a Evënya para detener la hemorragia. Su herida esta curando lentamente pero es seguro que cerrara completamente, aunque, necesita hacer reposo por un tiempo...

Antes de que pudiera proseguir, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Legolas seguido de sus padres y Elrond. Los Reyes y el Sanador se sentaron al lado de la pareja pero el Príncipe se acercó a mi cama; se arrodilló junto a la cabecera y apartó unos mechones de mi frente.

Namirë lo miraba atentamente, mientras susurraba cosas inteligibles con la mirada fija en mí. Nunca antes lo había visto así; sus ojos, sus manos, sus labios temblando, todo el cuerpo de Legolas manifestaba el profundo dolor de su alma.


	26. Capítulo Nº 25: La recuperación

_**Capítulo Nº 25: La recuperación.**_

Desperté mareada, con una sensación de acidez en la boca del estómago. Lentamente abrí los ojos y sólo distinguía sombras.

Oía unas voces aunque no sabía de qué hablaban, todavía seguía algo aturdida y no entendía nada de lo que me había pasado. Me miré el costado izquierdo y pude ver que estaba vendada; en ese momento, recordé lo que había sucedido y volví a echar la cabeza en la almohada al sentir que la cabeza empezaba a darme vueltas. Emití un leve quejido, que fue lo suficiente alto para que las voces callaran y Elrond se acercara a mí.

—Veo que te has despertado —me sonrío dulcemente. —Desde ayer a la mañana nos tenías preocupados.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Llevo tanto tiempo durmiendo? —pregunté, para mí solo habían pasado segundos.

—Te tuvimos que sedar para que pudiera descansar, estabas demasiado débil y era mejor así.

—Ah...

Antes de que pudiese emitir otro comentario, el Príncipe decidió acercarse para ver como me encontraba.

— ¿Descansaste bien, mi amor?

Asentí lentamente pero, de pronto, sentí una oleada de recuerdos y suspiré, cansada y angustiada. Un agrio sabor me invadió la boca y trate de toser.

—Todo está bien —me tranquilizó Legolas. Acarició mi cabello para sosegarme. —Calma, hermosa. No te agites que la herida todavía está cicatrizando y te puede doler.

Me sacudí, contenta y excitada de que él estuviera conmigo, y, tal como me lo había advertido, la herida me dio un fuerte tirón.

— ¡Auch! —suspiré, apretando los labios.

—Tranquila —susurró el Elfo, con nuevas caricias. —Continuarás en reposo por poco tiempo.

—Lord Elrond dijo que he dormido todo un día —murmure mientras miraba al Medio Elfo y luego tratando de enfocar la mirada en Legolas. Ahora comprendía por qué me sentía tan mareada.

—Sí —el Elfo alargó el brazo para levantar una tacita y un frasco de miel de la mesa.

— ¿Y estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo?

—Todo el tiempo —sonrió, preguntándose si pudiese alguna vez comprender cuánto me había cuidado, cuánto me había mimado, cuánto había sufrido. —Me diste un susto terrible.

Legolas batió con una cucharita el contenido de la taza y me la acercó a la boca.

—Tienes que tomar esto, es una mezcla de Athelas con otras plantas —miré el líquido verdusco y fruncí el ceño con asco. El Elfo se rió de mí y de mi gesto infantil. —Le añadí dos cucharadas de miel, amor. Vamos, si lo tomas de un solo sorbo te prometo que te daré un beso tierno y largo en la frente.

—En la boca —suspire resigné, volteando con cuidado la cabeza hacia atrás. —Y que sea más largo que tierno.

Legolas se rió otra vez, feliz de comprobar que recuperaba mi humor. Aproximó suavemente la taza a mis labios, sosteniéndome la cabeza para ayudarme a beber.

— ¿Qué tal sabe? —preguntó, divertido, ante la nueva mueca de repulsión.

—Esto debe incluirse en la lista de brebajes apestosos —sentencie, haciendo la cabeza a un lado. —Ya lo terminé; es asqueroso. Ahora entiendo porque nadie lo quiere tomar.

Legolas depositó la tacita en la mesa, sin contener la risa.

—Muy bien, hermosa —me felicitó. —Te ganaste un beso en la boca.


	27. Epílogo

_**Epílogo.**_

_**150 años más tarde.**_

— ¡Evënya, dale que llegas tarde! —me gritaba Arwen nerviosa.

— ¡Ya sé que estoy tarde, pero me cuesta correr con semejante vestido y embarazada!

Las dos nos reímos como locas, dado que era muy gracioso vernos corriendo: yo agarrándome el vestido y ella arreglándome el cabello. Estábamos llegando tarde a mi casamiento; a final llegamos, y luego de retocarme un poco la ceremonia comenzó.

Mi vestido consistía en un corsé blanco, decorado con gemas verdes; mientras que la pollera caía hasta el piso, con pequeñas piedras que resplandecían a la luz. Mi cabello estaba recogido con pequeños bucles decorando mi peinado y una pequeña diadema que Elrond me había regalado.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en el Mirkwood, ya que Thranduil había decidido que era hora que el pueblo viese como su nuevo Rey se unía a su futura Reina.

Fui llevada al altar por Elrond; a medida que íbamos avanzando, mis nervios iban aumentando a cada segundo.

—Tranquila, pequeña. Todo va a salir bien —me susurró al oído.

Lo pude ver con su sonrisa enorme. Llevaba la corona que representaba su reinado y vestía un hermoso traje celeste. Tenía el cabello suelto, sin ninguna trenza, lo que lo hacia más atractivo. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo lentamente, no faltaba nadie, estaban nuestras respectivas familias. Era un perfecto día de verano.

Lo quiero tanto; parece un ángel mirando el horizonte, mientras los niños nos dan una tregua. Legolas, si supieras todo lo que te amo, te espantarías.

Cuando te vi en la sala dónde se celebraba el Concilio, algo me dijo que entrarías en mi vida para quedarte. Estabas terriblemente bello, pero con una mirada llena de dolor y tristeza. Cuando me miraste, te vi ligeramente sorprendido y te sonrojaste, lo que te hizo aún más bello. Por alguna razón supe que acabaría contigo, y eso fue lo que me dio seguridad para verte todos los días, aunque tuve que asegurarme que realmente quería algo serio.

Si supieras lo mucho que deseaba besarte. Cada segundo que pasábamos juntos solo deseaba besarte, abrazarte, ser la dueña de tu corazón; pero estabas destrozado por culpa de una Elfa en tu pasado, de la que aún estabas enamorado. Ella no merecía tu amor.

Pero decidiste sacarla de tu corazón y me permitiste a mí entrar en él, haciéndome la Elfa más feliz de Arda.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que pude saborear el dulce néctar de tus labios; recuerdo lo que sentí, lo que pensé. Te estremeciste al sentir el contacto de mis labios sobre los tuyos; lo deseabas, y eso me dio más esperanzas que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero no quería que pensaras que me aprovechaba de ti por lo que ella te había hecho y por todo lo que habías hecho por mí. Y por eso esperé; y la espera dio resultado. Ahora estamos en nuestro hermoso hogar, con Lifaen y Lenora, durmiendo cada uno en su cuna al pie de nuestra cama.

Los quiero como a nada en este mundo; no exagero si digo que por ti y por los niños mataría. Lenora es idéntica a mí; Lifaen, en cambio, tiene tu carácter. Cuando Lenora llora, Lifaen siempre la acompaña; si no, nunca llora. ¿Por qué esos nombres? El de Lifaen porque, según la leyenda, era un valiente guerrero Elfo; Lenora, porque era un nombre que siempre me había gustado.

Me pregunto si yo no hubiese aparecido en tu vida, con quién te hubiese casado; supuse que te hubiese casado con alguna de las pretendientes que tienes por ahí, pero sé que me quieres a mí. Creo que por el cariño que le tenés a Oren, me pediste que él y Yavanna (su prometida) fueran los padrinos de Lenora. Yo no tuve problemas, pero dije que si Oren era el padrino de Lenora, Aragorn y Arwen serían los de Lifaen. Y aceptaste.

Sigo sin comprender como puedo quererlos tanto; no podría vivir sin ellos, ahora que los tengo. Mi madre me lo dijo cuando vio a los niños. Me dijo: _Ya no te podrás separar de ellos, Evënya. Y no porque no puedas, sino porque no querrás despegarte de sus sonrisas_. Y tiene tanta razón; cada vez que sonríen, algo se me remueve por dentro. Mis padres vienen muy a menudo para vernos. Al igual que Lord Elrond y los gemelos.

Y yo me encuentro con mi Elfo, con mi Legolas; junto a él. Nunca nadie me había dando tanta seguridad. Te miro a los ojos y puedo sentir el amor que me tienes. Y cada vez que cargas a los pequeños, se te ilumina la cara.

Fíjate, amor. Vine para quedarme unos meses para aprender el Arte de la Guerra y me retienes por 151 años. Y no me pienso marchar. Quiero verte ser feliz cada vez que me miras, o que miras a los niños. Quiero amarte cada noche, besarte cada instante; y estoy casi segura de que será así. Al fin y al cabo, por algo te han puesto en mi camino; al fin y al cabo, por algo estamos juntos... Al fin y al cabo, por algo te amo.

_**FIN.**_

2


End file.
